


Thunder Goddess and her choices

by Atrocity200821



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Gen, Novelization, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrocity200821/pseuds/Atrocity200821
Summary: This is a story focused on Ishtar, one of the antagonist in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and also appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Her personality that seems to belong to righteousness and an irony of supporting tyrannical Julius is an arguably the most interesting trait that makes her stand out in the game. The story is my interpretation of why Ishtar did what she did in the game, as well as the opportunity for me to expand on her character including other antagonists in the Jugdral series. The events happening in the story will mostly match what happens in game.
Relationships: Ishtar/Yurius | Julius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will give focus on Reptor, as he is an important part of Jugdral's story and play an indirect role later in Ishtar's story as well.

In the castle of Freege at night, Reptor was having a hard time sleeping. Not long ago, Kurth had appointed Byron and Ring as his advisors. Kurth was known for his righteousness and his father commended this trait, so it at least made sense Kurth would get along with Byron and Ring. But to Reptor, that decision made no sense and was outrageous that it has been bothering him for few days.

“ _That damned prince._ ” Reptor thought to himself. “ _He has praised my works as a Prime Minister all this time, and now he just appoints those two dukes as if none of my accomplishments never happened. What to do…_ ”

Reptor attempted to go to sleep, then he would find himself being upset over Prince Kurth again and thinking about it. Seeing that it got him nowhere, he would try to go to sleep again; this has been repeated for a few times now.

Finally, Reptor decided to get out of bed and get some fresh air out in the balcony in hopes of calming him down. He grabbed a chair and went out into the balcony and sat down. As he was enjoying the cool air, he just remembered that Arvis has sent him and Langbalt an invitation letter of dinner not too long ago at his castle, offering to answer their “righteous frustration” of Prince Kurth’s appointment. He smiled at the potential outcome that would make Kurth regret and reconsider his attitude. “ _Normally I wouldn’t easily comply with young duke like Arvis, but collaborating with him will certainly secure me another person who understands my frustration with Prince Kurth. I know Arvis to be clever schemer, so hopefully he has a plan that makes sense.”_

Some days have passed, and Reptor and Langbalt has arrived at Velthomer castle. However, Arvis seemed to be late, so Reptor and Langbalt were waiting at the table. “So,” Reptor began. “I’m sure you know the news of whom Prince Kurth has appointed.”

Langbalt put down his wine cup rather ungently and replied. “Yes, that show-off Byron. Bribing the Prince with his ‘good’ deeds and reputation. I could easily crush that Chalphy fool any day with my strength that wields the exalted Helswath! But what’s worse, is his brat son Sigurd is going to do the same with Kurth’s child and none of the house within Grannvale will ever get a chance to be advisor of the descendent of Heim! You know how Byron is opposed against us, always voting contrary to us in the royal court.”

“It would only make sense to appoint someone with high experience in leadership, hard-working, and influence over the royal court, but there the Prince goes appointing two dukes who have nothing to offer but agreement on perspectives of life!” Reptor said. “It’s why Langbalt, we need to do something about this. Prince Kurth has an affair with past Duchess of Velthomer, and no one makes huge deal out of it; just some rebuke from his father and that’s it. Me? If I ever did that, everyone will be outraged and Prince Kurth would certainly take away all my authorities. It’s all because he’s the prince, and the descendent of Heim, damn it! If this goes unanswered, those who have worked hard for our merit, me, and your strength to wield the mighty Helswath, will be neglected in favour of those who gain cheap honor with their stupid virtue and righteousness!”

“Well, what are we going to do about it Reptor?” Langbalt asked. “I have enough motivation, but my mind knows we need to start somewhere.”

“Lord Reptor and Lord Langbalt,” one of maid said. “I beg your pardon for interruption, but Lord Arvis have arrived.”

“Ah, finally. That boy sure took his time.” Reptor commented.

Arvis entered and sat on his seat. “Apologies for my late arrival, Lord Reptor and Langbalt. I shall immediately get to the point of my invitation here.” Then Arvis ordered all the servants to clear the room, until he orders otherwise. Soon Arvis, Langbalt, and Reptor were the only ones in the dining room.

“I’ve heard of your dissatisfaction and anger towards Prince Kurth, Lord Reptor and Langbalt.” Arvis began. “I totally understand, as one of properties of my ideal world is that no one is shown favoritism for birthright over merit, nor they are discriminated against for something out of their control.”

“Yes, we were just talking about that.” Langbalt said.

“What I offer you today, is merely an advice for issue with Prince Kurth, as I am well behind in years, and it’s certainly not in my place to tell the Prime Minister what to do. But some ideas wouldn’t hurt now, would it?” Arvis said.

“Go on. What do you have in mind?” Reptor said with his full attention.

“Prince Kurth values goodness too much, which is understandable considering he is supposed to represent the Divine Dragon Naga himself. We are on an agreement that Prince Kurth needs to let go of that value to some degree, correct? Then we must create a situation where goodness is proved to be useless; either he fights or dies.”

“And by what means?” Langbalt asked with intrigue.

“If one of the country happens to refuse peace with Grannvale, not even with Prince Kurth. Then he will see that in order to quench that resistance, he will need force, and military power; a support from a Prime Minister who has high influence in royal court, a support from a powerful army that can wield a hundred axes!” Arvis said enthusiastically. “Before you ask, I’m thinking of inciting Isaach, particularly through patriarch of Rivough that it will incite Isaach to attack Grannvale.”

“And we should be able to crush Isaach with ease.” Reptor added. “With us conquering Isaach as a result, we will have more land for Grannvale, and that is something the king cannot ignore.”

“Precisely, Lord Reptor. Your knowledge and wisdom as Prime Minister is outstanding.” Arvis replied. “Then perhaps Prince Kurth will finally see value in merits instead of just pure goodness. Then we will grow closer to the ideal world we bring in.”

“Hm, I think this plan is rather thoughtful and possibly plausible.” Reptor said.

“Thank you, Lord Reptor.”

“So, what about you Lord Langbalt?” Reptor asked. “This seems like a sound plan to me.”

“I certainly won’t say no to this plan,” Langbalt replied. “I will ask though; what if something goes wrong Lord Arvis? Who knows if Prince Kurth will refuse to fight Isaach given his reputation to try to avoid unnecessary bloodshed? You know that if the plan to invade Isaach is processed in the courts, Byron will vote to oppose our votes just like he always does!”

“Hmm, Lord Langbalt, if it meant that an ideal world where merits started to matter is to be achieved through some sacrifices, would you tolerate that?” Arvis answered.

“Y-yes, if it’s for better good. What are you trying to get at?”

“If there is an obstacle in our way, we will remove it, sooner or later. When grand plans like these are made, we cannot deny the possibility of problems getting in our way. Despite that, if we cooperate and be united towards the better world together, I am certain that we will succeed. We are the descendants of the Crusaders after all; what can we not do if united?” Arvis said.

“Well, I cannot think of better plan myself.” Reptor said. “At this point, not even I, the Prime Minister of Grannvale, can convince the Prince to start valuing merits more. If it means creating hardship for him to be convinced, so be it. I’m in, Lord Arvis.”

“What about you, Lord Langbalt? What is your final say?” asked Arvis.

“I’m in. I won’t let any fear get in my way of conviction.”

“Excellent.” Arvis held up his wine glass. “This day, we are part of the group that seeks to build an ideal world that is fairer towards deserving people, and no more favoritism or discrimination will be present.” In response, Reptor and Langbalt also held up their wine glass.

“For a better world.” Arvis said.

“For a better world.” Reptor and Langbalt said. They exchanged cheers, then Arvis let his servants into the dining room.

Later that night, when Reptor and Langbalt returned back to their castle, Arvis went to his room. Suddenly, an unsettling voice was heard.

“Ah, Lord Arvis. I trust that you’ve convinced them to follow the plan?”

“Manfroy!” Arvis replied annoyingly, while looking around to make sure no one was around to hear them. “I’ve told you to not recklessly show your face to public! And to answer your question, yes I did! I’ve even allowed myself to be late so that I could hear your last minute advice on convincing Lord Reptor and Langbalt, so you better listen to me next time!”

“Heh…I understand. I must admit, I admire your dedication to make your ‘ideal world’ a reality.” Manfroy said. “I’ve even said that the plan will eventually involve killing of the Prince himself, yet you complied.”

“I’ve even dreaded that moment. But if it means to rebel against the representative of Naga, then so be it. Nobody should be condemned for their own heritage they had no control over, and none should have an unmerited authority or favoritism because of their heritage.”

“Your desire for power is amusing to see, Lord Arvis, hiding behind your claim that you have compassion for people like you…and my people” Manfroy said.

“Look, I mean it when I say I will build a better world!” Arvis insisted defensively. “When that day comes, I’ll show you that I stay true to my promise! I will show you I’m different from Reptor who is power hungry even as a Prime Minister, or anyone who is spoiled by the free benefits of birthright!”

“We shall see, Lord Arvis, we shall see…” Then Manfroy disappeared into a shadow, with a confident chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Some time has passed since Reptor has spoken with Arvis, and he has received a secret letter from Arvis about the details of the plan they agreed on. Currently, he was sitting at a table with his son, Bloom, and his daughter, Tailtiu. A guest sitting beside Bloom was Hilda, and Bloom has invited her to give her a chance to meet with his family because he was considering to marry her.

As the tea was being served, Hilda started the conversation. “Lord Reptor, It is such an honor to meet you in person! I could name so much of your great accomplishments, but it’s such a shame that Prince Kurth has neglected you.”

“Why, thank you Hilda. It’s always nice to hear someone recognize the hard work of the Prime Minister.” Reptor replied delightly. “But enough about me. I would like you to tell me how you two have met.”

Bloom cleared his throat. “Well, it all started when Tailtiu offered me to come to a ball in Grannvale castle where nobles of other castles would be gathering. One of her friend had to turn down the invitation due to change in her circumstance, so she gave that invitation to me.” He then smiled. “I was glad I accepted that invitation. Long story short, I was dancing with Hilda and she has sent me a love letter a few days later!”

“Why, Bloom looked like a sincere gentleman, and seemed to have strong work ethic like his father the Prime Minister. I do love a man who has the courage to bear responsibilities, and the one who will likely bear the future responsibility of Prime Minister! How could a man get nobler than that?”

Upon hearing Hilda’s comment, Tailtiu became rather concerned. To her so far, something was amiss about the way this woman talked. “Oh, I’ll tell you she definitely loves Bloom.” Tailtiu said. “Why, you should’ve looked at how her eyes widened as soon as she learned he was the son of the Prime Minister.”

When Hilda heard her, she gave Tailtiu a quick, subtle glare before turning her attention to Reptor. “Well then, Hilda.” Reptor said. “Would you like to tell us something about yourself? Something that you would really want people to hear to know who you are?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Hilda replied. “I for one desire to have power to make a difference in this world. Too many women in the nobles just spoil their chances to climb up the ranks and just settle for being a ‘good’ and ‘virtuous’ woman! Why then, they should be in power together with their husband to help them out, if they wanted to be that ‘good’ woman after all! I just can’t help but feel sorry for Lord Arvis who endured a rough childhood with no woman on his side to support him! And so, I’ll make sure to be that support for your son, Bloom here.”

“Well said Hilda, well said.” Bloom said with delight.

Reptor gave Hilda a smile. “You know, I’m starting to like you Hilda. You actually know the truth behind politics and see a value in merits and power. I may have not had a luxury of such supportive wife, but I’m sure my son will.”

“Oh, thank you Lord Reptor. You flatter me.”

The four have chatted for a while, then it was time for Hilda to return to her home. When they had said goodbye to Hilda, Tailtiu wasted no time to talk to Reptor about Hilda.

“So uh…father…about Hilda…”

“Yes?”

“Please reconsider whether you want Bloom to marry Hilda. I’ve interacted with many noble women and people in general in my life, and I can tell that this woman has something else in her mind to marry Bloom. For Bloom’s sake please-“

“Do you still not understand Tailtiu?” Bloom interrupted. “We don’t need another person like Kurth who denies the worthy in favor of those who are incompetent with virtue. You called me out on this for many times, yet where am I now? A Prime Minster, that’s where I am.”

“But don’t you see father? Every one of her words seem to go toward impressing you, and you only, and that she is so insistent on being Bloom’s wife when, by her words, she should have no problem supporting any other nobles. If she has power, yet she has no heart in her, or any person in that matter, they are worse than incompetent-“

“Silence!” Reptor yelled. In response, Tailtiu looked down on ground. “You’re always pestering me to give some of my time for you and your brother, yet you are ungrateful and start to lecture me! You remind me of your mother, the one who constantly told me that I’ve changed because of power, that a husband she loved is gone. Then she left us, finding me unbearable.”

“…But, surely you must understand that I’m saying all these for Bloom and you…” Tailtiu replied timidly.

“Your mother said the same thing, and know that I will not change my mind.” Reptor said. “Now, I overspent enough time here. Bloom, it is rare to find a woman as supportive for power as Hilda these days. Do not disappoint me.”

“Yes father.” Bloom said.

Later, Tailtiu came to Bloom to have a serious talk about marrying Hilda. “Bloom, I know that you want to follow our father’s example of being leader and no doubt that you respect him a lot. Don’t get me wrong, I respect him too, and I love him as much as you do. But please remember, the final decision is up to you. If you feel something is wrong-“

“Tailtiu, I know where you’re coming from. I really do. There is no doubt that you have your mother’s trait and honestly it is good trait to have.” Bloom said. “But I want to believe in our father; surely he could not have achieved Prime Minister status without skills and wisdom in life! How he would make decisions and commit to it and tolerate what some would call unrighteous to achieve greater good. I’m sorry to confess this Tailtiu, but father may be right in saying that righteousness is valued too much in this world when his worth and accomplishments were neglected by Prince Kurth.”

“This is not about father, Bloom. It’s about you!” Tailtiu said. “Don’t you remember the tears of mother as she was denied love of our father and his constant absence from us? I don’t want ill-intended woman ruining your life just like father did to mother!”

“J-just, maybe you’re being too paranoid, Tailtiu. Sure, you know how to read good people from bad, but I don’t think pursuit of power is necessary a sign of a bad person.”

“What about when she paid no attention to you at first and hanged out with more good looking nobles, huh?” Tailtiu asked.

“T-that’s...um...”

“And what about when we overheard her bad-mouthing other women nobles with good reputation? She surely didn’t make good first impression when I heard her talk down Aideen and Ethlyn!”

Bloom had nothing to say.

“And what about as soon as she found out about your father, she couldn’t stop-“

“That’s enough, Tailtiu!” Bloom said. “As a descendent of crusader Thrud, I just can’t see myself go against my father. It…just feels as if I might be doing wrong whenever I think about challenging my father…”

Tailtiu sighed. “This…this just feels so wrong…so very wrong. I’m afraid of father now Bloom, and that’s not a good sign for me…”

“I don’t want to fight over this anymore Tailtiu. It’s my decision, and it will be a decision that will honor my father.” Bloom then left the Tailtiu’s presence.

“Bloom…” Tailtiu said as she stood there in sorrow.

It became night time, and there was a thunderstorm outside as Reptor was finishing writing a letter to the Patriarch of Rivough, making sure his intention of inciting Isaach was masked like Arvis advised him to. He put the letter inside the envelope, and picked up his Prime Minister signet ring to seal the letter.

But he paused, reminded out of nowhere, that by sealing this letter and summoning messenger, there would be no turning back from Arvis’ plan of rebelling against Kurth; this was a huge act of treason that would result in their demise if even one small mistake was made.

Naturally, Reptor had no way of confirming whether Arvis was competent, or worse, planning something else given his unusual empathy for him and Langbalt. He usually was not fond of sticking to “righteous” action, but second thoughts started to come to him if that was the better option.

Reptor shook his head. “What the hell am I thinking? I’ve went against what people would call righteous to make more rational decisions before.” He said. “Besides, the value of merits must be brought back to attention, one way or another…” Reptor then sealed the letter. He summoned a messenger and ordered him to deliver the letter to Rivough tomorrow. Afterwards, he went to bed earlier than he usually does in hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that Reptor will be featured before transitioning to Ishtar. All chapters after this will focus on Ishtar.

Reptor was having a meeting with Arvis and Langbalt in his castle, in a room where no one was allowed to enter without his permission.

“Do you have any news to share with us Lord Langbalt?” Arvis asked.

“The spies I sent have reported to me. The patriarch of Rivough have been executed by Isaach, as expected.” Langbalt said. “They also have managed to hear from King Mananan himself that he wishes to go to Grannvale to negotiate with Prince Kurth.”

“I can confirm that.” Reptor said. “I recently received a letter, sealed with King of Isaach’s signet ring. It probably says that he wants to talk with Prince Kurth; As a Prime Minister, I usually receive letters addressed to the Prince or King on their behalf, but I deliver all the letters sealed with signet ring to them. I’ve delivered Mananan’s letter to King Azmur few times, and they always involve maintaining peace or good relations. I could practically predict the content of his letter by now.”

“I may not be an expert in mind games, but even I didn’t expect this to be enough to incite Isaach into war, Lord Arvis.” Langbalt said. “So what’s our next plan?”

“Do not worry, Lord Langbalt. If a man plays fair, he becomes predictable, and I anticipated King Mananan to react this way.” Arvis replied. “We will invoke Isaach to violence for sure, if their beloved king is killed.”

There was a split second of silence in the room as Langbalt and Reptor were surprised by the bluntness and absence of hesitation from Arvis’ mouth. “Hm, Lord Arvis.” Reptor broke the silence. “For a young duke who have only recently succeeded his father, you come up with quite bold and risky plans.”

“Like I said before, some sacrifices would be necessary for a grand plan of the better world to come to reality. I presume it is not a sign of regret, Lord Reptor?” Arvis said.

“No, certainly not.” Reptor said. “I merely wished to remind you that such plan comes with danger. I hope you carefully considered other options as well.”

“I understand your cautiousness Lord Reptor. I however, concluded that given Mananan and Kurth’s friendly relationship, other methods have too little chance to succeed. If we fail, we will never have another chance like this to forge a better world. A failure to this plan is another burden to our children and ancestors where their merits will not be appreciated. Do we understand?”

“Understood. I have no further objections.” Reptor replied, though reluctantly in his heart as if he regretted the position he was in.

“Good. Now then, who shall lead a secret assassination of the King Mananan? Once we agree on that, we will be done with this phase of plan.” Arvis said.

“I will, Lord Arvis.” Reptor said. “I must see Mananan dead with my own eyes. Not that I have no trust in both of you, but if this plan fails, not only will my life and reputation of Freege family is in danger, but yours as well. Who knows if he will bring his holy sword Balmung as well? Besides, Helswath and Valflame’s attack will arouse suspicion since their attack is unnaturally powerful, but the Mjolnir can mimic the natural thunder.”

“Understood, Lord Reptor. Your participation is greatly appreciated.” Arvis said.

“I will give you the best of my men to you, Lord Reptor.” Langbalt said. “I also want to see this plan successful.”

“I will as well.” Arvis added. “That is all for our meeting today. We wish you luck on the assassination, Lord Reptor.”

After the meeting, Reptor broke the seal on the letter of Mananan to read the content, since he had no intention of delivering it to Kurth anyway. By reading that letter, Reptor learned where Mananan wished Kurth to come to talk to him, and Reptor have devised a plan. Few days later, Langbalt and Arvis’ assassins arrived to Reptor, disguised in Weissenritter uniform to fool the Isaachian people that an army of Belhalla attacked them.

One night, Reptor’s group was hiding to ambush Mananan. Just as Reptor predicted, Mananan and handful of his soldiers were walking down to their destination. Reptor opened his holy tome Mjolnir, intending to call down a thunder from a sky and kill Mananan. But Mananan ordered to halt, then he looked at the direction of Reptor’s group’s hiding spot. Reptor realized that he made a mistake; the carrier of holy blood can sense the presence of other holy blood carrier when their weapon is ready, and Mananan must have felt Reptor’s presence.

In a hurry, Reptor called down a thunder, but because of the hurry, Mananan evaded the thunder. Reptor immediately ordered his men to attack and two groups engaged in the fight. Reptor pursued Mananan with two men while others were fighting. Arvis’ fire mage used his elfire tome to cut off Mananan’s path and he was forced to fight them. Reptor did not feel the presence of holy sword Balmung with Mananan, but even with a silver sword, Reptor barely managed to land a killing blow on him.

“Reptor…You would dare to slay an innocent man who sought peace? May Naga strike you down for such cowardice and betrayal!” These were Mananan’s last words. Reptor has delivered a news to Langbalt and Kurth that Mananan has been successfully assassinated, with no signs of their plan being compromised. Reptor thought seeing Mananan die would give him relief, but ever since the near-failure of his assassination, and Mananan’s last words, Reptor had felt more paranoid than before and felt as if he would be caught by the King’s soldiers.

As Arvis anticipated, Isaach responded to their king’s death with massacre in Darna city. People of Grannvale were told from messengers hired by Arvis that Isaach has made an unjustified attack, and they called for retribution. Despite an urge from Byron and Claude to reconsider declaring a war on Isaach, Kurth has made a decision to go on war against Isaach in the royal court.

Some time passed since Grannvale went on war to Isaach. At this time, Sigurd and his army have defeated a dark mage Sandima who have led astray late king Batur of Verdane. Currently, they were staying in a town after the period of mourning was over in Verdane.

“Sigurd, I would like to tell you something that you will find worth knowing.” Jamke said.

“Go on Jamke.” Sigurd said.

“You remember when my father said that all the suffering in Jugdral is from the dark priesthood?”

“Yes, do you know something about it?”

“Of course. I’ve been thinking about his words too. Before even the war started, things have not been the same in Verdane ever since Sandima became my father’s advisor. There were strange people, proclaiming to public about the unfairness of the privilege of holy blood carriers, how it should be changed, how a dull Verdane must work hard to overcome their identity of being savages.”

Sigurd thought for a while. “You know, now that you mention it, I’ve heard rumors of young teenagers having questionable ideas of overthrowing the privileges of holy blood…”

“So it’s not unique to Verdane then.” Jamke said. “The aged people don’t fall for this of course; they are wise enough to know that it is a scheme. But naïve, rebellious youths are being influenced by these strange priesthood. I hear from Aideen that even Andre, her relative, is being manipulated by this idea of unfairness of holy blood system and holding resentment against people like you.”

“What are you trying to get at, Jamke?”

“Who knows if the war on Isaach, the mysterious murder of King Mananan, is somehow connected to this dark priesthood? Who knows how many more people this dark priesthood have led astray?” Jamke said. “Knowing my father, I know there is a meaning behind his words, every time. Perhaps, this is what he wanted to tell at his last breathe…”

Before the Augustria conflict, Reptor was feeling worried about Sigurd’s army interfering with their plan from them intercepting Verdane army. After couple sleepless nights from doubting Arvis after he gifted Sigurd a silver sword, Reptor received a letter from Arvis that it has been reported Prince Shannan was found in Sigurd’s army. He has planned to use it as a basis of accusing Chalphy house of plotting a treason so that the king’s trust in Byron would decrease. After doing so, Arvis planned to assassinate Prince Kurth and frame Byron for assassination; in doing so, the king would have to choose Reptor the prime minister to rule over Grannvale on behalf of Prince Kurth.

The letter, for Reptor, weirdly created both doubt and restoration of trust in Arvis. At least Reptor knew Arvis was working for them and constantly gathering information for their scheme. The doubting part was that if Arvis could plan out such assassination with success, and that situation has turned way too good for them.

But a thought came to Reptor. He has assassinated before without compromise, so he had some experience with it to increase chance of success. The more sinister part was, if someone in his way could not be convinced, they could be forcibly removed. In this case, that someone was Kurth. To get rid of him would widely open doors to transform Grannvale’s merit system. Reptor started to like this idea of removing an obstacle in his way, like Arvis suggested at dinner. It would be considered treasonous, cowardly, and vile by others, but he considered it a necessary sacrifice for the better. Reptor then decided to spread a false rumor in the royal court about Chalphy house’s treasonous plot, as well as spread the rumor throughout villages too with a help of messengers.

On the night of assassination, Kurth was killed when Reptor insisted that Kurth and Byron talk with him of urgent matter all by themselves in a tent, and Langbalt ambushed Kurth. This enraged Byron and he retaliated with his Tyrfing. Unfortunately, he was no match for combined force of Langbalt’s Helswath and Reptor’s Mjolnir. Byron prayed upon Tyrfing to extend his life from a fatal wound, and as a result, Tyrfing was broken as a price and he fled.

While Reptor and Langbalt were relieved to see that Kurth has been assassinated and Byron has been successfully framed, they were unaware of support that civilians were giving to Arvis thanks to Loptyr clan spreading twisted narrative favoring Arvis, as part of a greater picture in their scheme. They could not have imagined that their hunger for power to change the society and system of holy blood made them slaves to the plan of Loptyr clan. Ironically, their pursuit power for freedom have taken away their freedom, and soon their lives.

The year is 760. At this time, Sigurd’s army was at war with Grannvale and Langbalt has fallen. Reptor and his army were stationed to wait for Sigurd’s army. Reptor has never felt more vulnerable and disposable before; suddenly Arvis will become new king of Grannvale by marrying Deirdre the lost daughter of Kurth and he was forced to take Arvis to his words when he assured that Sigurd’s army will fall with cooperation.

“Damn that little rascal.” Reptor said to himself. “Who could’ve known a duke young as him could be so schematic and cunning to this degree… I should’ve known he was plotting something the moment he appealed to our frustration.” Then he saw Sigurd’s army charging towards Freege castle. As he was about to give order, a meteor suddenly fell down from the skies and put his army in disarray. In utter shock of Arvis’ betrayal, Reptor now had to fight for his life against two armies. “Do not lose the formation!” Reptor yelled. “Order the archers to shoot at the Velthomer’s fire mage!”

Reptor’s Mjolnir was very powerful in size of attack that it was restricting Sigurd army’s movement. Just as Reptor thought he was gaining an advantage, he felt a presence of holy blood, and turned to see Lewyn getting off a falcon.

“Are you sure about this?” Erin asked.

Lewyn tossed aside an empty holy water bottle he drank. “No one but me can challenge him at this rate, honey.” he replied. “Don’t worry about me, the Forseti’s rage can challenge the might of Mjolnir. It is my duty as the carrier of Forseti’s blood.”

Erin departed with tearful eyes. “Please be careful Lewyn.”

As a soldier was about to charge to Lewyn, Reptor stopped him. “Don’t. You will only get yourself killed in vain. Go help the front lines.”

The descendent of Thrud and Ced opened their tomes and readied their attack. “If it isn’t Lewyn, an incompetent Prince who abandoned his place in Silesse! You have no right to criticize me for anything!”

“Yes, I was. And yet, look at you old man! You’re not even considering making right your wrong doings even knowing you did them! I know plenty of sins you committed from Reverend Claude and now it’s time you will pay!”

“Hmph! What could a young prince of Silesse do to me? Your uncles were incompetent in toppling down that troublesome Queen of yours who sheltered a traitor!”

“So you were responsible with the civil war by inciting my uncles! You were stopping all of the letters sent by my mother pleading for Sigurd’s innocence!” Lewyn yelled. “Now you’ve angered me even more, you old bastard! Prepare to die!”

“You’ll die like an incompetent, foolish prince you are!”

Immediately, Reptor summoned bleak black sphere in between them while Lewyn stirred up the air around them. Both of them were unleashing the most powerful form of attack from their holy tome, and it would become a messy clash of wrath of holy tomes. Mjolnir’s black sphere started discharging thunder that surpassed the natural level and Forseti powered up the air as sharp as the deadliest blade. Soon the black sphere became large in size and practically spewed out thunder everywhere quickly, while the wind grew to the size of tornado and surrounded the black sphere. It was the matter of whether the black sphere could break out of the grasp of wind, or the wind swallowing up the black sphere. The size of this chaos was so large and loud that both Sigurd’s army and Reptor’s army feared for their safety and hoped that their mage would win.

“Aideen, help Lewyn out!” Sigurd said to Aideen.

“I’m not sure Sir Sigurd. How much help would this silence staff give against mighty Mjolnir?” Aideen said.

“He needs all the help he can get! If we can win against Reptor, we can capture Freege in no time!”

Soon afterwards, Reptor felt disruption as he was continuing to channel Mjolnir. He recognized the aura around him as silence staff. Fearing that Arvis was trying to silence him, Reptor quickly diverted some of his attention to repel the silence.

But Reptor has made a grave mistake. As soon as he diverted portion of his attention from his channeling, winds from Forseti started to engulf the black sphere of Mjolnir and started to swallow it.

“No, NO!” Reptor yelled as he realized his mistake. Without delay, winds from Forseti swallowed up the black sphere and the winds came straight to Reptor. As the full force of Forseti hit Reptor, he was knocked back towards his army. Even with his high magic resistance, he suffered fatal wound. As his vision blurred, Reptor could see his clerics hurrying up doing everything they can in hopes of saving him, but he knew it was too late with his old body.

Suddenly, he reluctantly remembered his unrighteous deeds to climb up as Prime Minister, and all the others. As he felt death coming up close, he also felt fear as he thought about great sin against Kurth the representative of Naga. At the last moment before he died, he got angry that fate has favored “righteous” like Sigurd while bringing perish to likes of him but not Arvis. Reptor wished to shake his fist at the heaven for making it so, but he breathed his last as he uttered his last words: “Arvis…Just…What are you scheming?”

This ends the story of Reptor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where crusaders can sense presence of another holy weapon is my addition, based on unique "ding" sound and flash holy weapons make in FE4 during combat animation.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about 7 years ever since battle of Belhalla took place. Emperor Arvis has successfully stabilized order across Jugdral and ruled with strictness, yet fairness. On the advice of his wife, Deirdre, Arvis has been calling nobles, specifically those of descendants of crusaders, to dinner so that he can solidify relationship with them and fix any resentment they may have against Arvis for weakening the holy blood noble system.

This time, Arvis has invited Bloom and Hilda for dinner, who were ruling northern Thracia at that time. They were free to bring any children as well, and Ishtar was with them. At the dining table, Arvis, Deirdre, Bloom, and Hilda were chatting for a while.

“Now that I think about it, you have done amazing job governing a Leonster region after the war with Sigurd was over.” Arvis said. “Pardon me for bringing it up, but death of your father by a wretched hand of descendent of Forseti must have been devastating for you.”

“Ah, my situation is small compared to what you had to go through when you were child, Emperor Arvis.” Bloom replied. “But, it is true. It wasn’t easy to put up with my father’s death. Who could’ve known that descendants of Chalphy could have such dark hearts under their virtuous deeds?”

“We have the Emperor to thank for abolishing the unfair holy blood system, Bloom.” Hilda said. “Why, he is the hero that Jugdral needed to make it a fairer and better world to live in, unlike those cowards who hide behind their so-called ‘righteousness’ and live in privileges!”

“Your praise is appreciated, Lady Hilda.” Arvis replied. “I can’t really take all the credit though; Reptor and Langbalt have bravely stepped in with me to make a better world, and now I swear I won’t make their noble sacrifice in vain.”

Deirdre all this time was simply listening to three talk to each other. Hilda mentioned Deirdre with extra emphasis on her expression of apology. “Oh, we’re so sorry for excluding you out, Queen Deirdre. Please, feel free to join in.”

“Oh no, it’s all right.” Deirdre replied. “I’m sure I don’t have much to talk about, considering I’ve lost so many of memories. In this circumstance, what more can I do than to support Arvis as his wife? Don’t worry though, if I wish to talk, I will.”

Arvis felt a gentle tuck on his robe. “Dad.” It was Julius, before he was corrupted by Loptyr tome. “Can we go to a garden, and maybe play?” Arvis saw that the plates of Julius, Julia, and Ishtar were cleared while they were hardly quarter way through their meal.

With a smile, Deirdre said to Arvis. “Let’s let them, Arvis. I’m sure they’ll become quick friends. Even though things have changed, surely we can still allow children have their fun.”

“Well, I’m sure our talk will bore them, eh?” Arvis said. “Very well, you may play in a garden with a guard watching over. Be sure to come back before sundown, okay?”

“Thank you Dad.” Julius said.

Before Ishtar went, Hilda called her up close and whispered to her. “You’re with a crown Prince, my dear Ishtar!” she said with an excitement. “Don’t miss this opportunity to build friendship with him, so play nice with him. You don’t get this chance every day you know.”

Ishtar was surprised by this behavior of her mother, for she didn’t act so insistent before. “Y-yes mother.”

Minus the guard that watched over them, the three youths were spending their time in a beautiful garden, of numerous flowers and wide grass field as well. They sat down after spending considerable time running around along with laughs.

“You didn’t seem particularly excited as we played, Ishtar.” Julius said. “Are you okay?”

“N-no, Lord Julius, I-“

“Please call me Julius. I played with other kids my age before, and you didn’t have that excitement others showed sincerely.”

“W-well, I…”

“It’s okay to be honest with him Ishtar.” Julia said. “He’s such a good brother to me! I’m sure he’ll be a good friend to you too.”

“I-is your mom okay with that Julius?”

“Of course Ishtar. My mom is the best!” Julius replied.

“Ok, but promise me to keep it secret please?”

“Yes, we promise.” Julia said.

“The thing is,” Ishtar began. “I have an aunt and cousin who’s getting mean treatment from my mom…They are nice people I swear, especially my cousin, but it’s all because my aunt was part of Sigurd’s army…”

“Sigurd’s army?” Julius said. “At least according to my dad’s rules, shouldn’t she be dead already for treason?”

“Well, it was my mom’s idea to bring them from Silesse…” Ishtar continued. “But…whenever I hear conversation between my aunt and mom, I get scared and get away…and my cousin always comes looking for me and brother, crying. It’s hard and I’m always worried about her…”

“That’s terrible to hear.” Julia responded.

“What about my dad? Does he know about this?” Julius asked.

“My parents don’t tell him about it…And we’re still little, so who would believe us?” Ishtar replied.

“Ishtar,” Julius said. “When I grow up, I promised my mom and dad I will be both kind and powerful ruler they are proud of. I’m gonna promise you too Ishtar, that nothing like this will happen in my kingdom when I grow up! My kingdom will be a place where all families can be as happy as my family!”

“Really Julius?” Ishtar said with more enthusiasm.

“Yes Ishtar! That’s a promise!”

“T-thank you. Just as they say, you are truly kindest prince.” Ishtar said.

“Hm, Julius. I never saw you so…cool and charismatic before. Where did you learn that?” Julia said.

“Oh, uh…you’re right. Maybe I copied my dad’s style there. And also that I think Ishtar is pret-” Julius stopped himself.

“Oh what’s that Julius? I know you were gonna say something!” Julia teased.

“Oh fine…I said Ishtar looks pretty…” Afterwards, they found themselves going back to the castle, with blushed Ishtar, embarrassed Julius, and giggling Julia.

That night, Ishtar told her parents about Julius (excluding their talk of Hilda’s abuse of Tailtiu and Tinny), how he promised to be a great ruler, his kindness towards her. Hilda of course, could not keep quiet when she heard that Julius thought her daughter was pretty.

But as Ishtar was lost in her hopes and dreams of seeing an ideal kingdom under Julius’ rule, Manfroy has found Julius to gift him a tome of Loptyr, convincing him that the tome leads to the secret of ideal world Arvis longs for. Not knowing the tragedy that will come from this tome, Julius happily accepted it thinking of his father’s dream, his mother, and Ishtar.

While Bloom, Hilda, and Ishtar were at the Grannvale castle, Tinni took it as an opportunity to have the freedom of bonding with her mother; Hilda’s presence have prevented them from doing so until now.

“Oh Tinni, my daughter. I’m so happy to see you healthy as ever.” Tailtiu said as she hugged her daughter.”

“Mommy, I’m happy too.” Tinni replied with teary eyes. “Please, eat something, and get better.”

“How sweet of you to bring these. Where did you get these?”

“Ishtore gave it to me mommy. He’s a nice cousin to me.” Tinni replied.

“Very kind of him to give me such provision even while he’s busy training in military tactics imposed by his mother…Please say thank you for me later.”

As Tinni saw her mother treating the burn on her skin made by Hilda from her fire tome, Tinni did not delay asking her mother the question she wanted answer to. “Mommy, why did you have to fight with Uncle Bloom?”

Tailtiu sat there quietly, thinking carefully of how to answer her daughter wisely.

“I-if you didn’t fight…” Tinni already teared up. “T-then, you wouldn’t be g-getting hurt by aunt H-Hilda and…I wouldn’t…”

“There now,” Tailtiu hugged her. “it’s okay to ask these questions. It’s an important one after all. To answer your question Tinni, it was because your mommy wanted to do the right thing.”

“Right thing?” Tinni asked.

“Yes, the right thing. Hm, it might be too early for you to think about heavy topic of right and wrong, but I suppose it won’t hurt to talk about it right now. It all started when Reverend Claude doubted Duke Byron was the murderer of Prince Kurth, a prince like Prince Julius today. He made a request across continent for a person to accompany him so that he can get answers from Bragi tower.”

“Apparently, I was the only person who accepted it, because I found it weird that Duke Byron would kill Prince Kurth too. I knew I had to go really badly when Bloom urged me not to go because my father told us not to be associated with any major Holy Blood nobles after death of Prince Kurth. Long story short, my father and Duke Langbalt have killed Prince Kurth, and have framed Duke Byron for it.”

“Wait mommy,” Tinni said. “isn’t that what Uncle Bloom always said about you? Treason? Traitor?”

“Yes Tinni, my father committed treason. I didn’t expect myself to be framed traitor along with Sir Sigurd when I accompanied Reverend Claude, but I’m not ashamed of it. So should you Tinni; never be afraid to do the right thing-“

“It’s not fair!” Tinni suddenly raised her voice. “It’s not fair mommy! Why do you get bad things but horrible people like aunt Hilda and uncle Bloom get good things for bad things they do?! Emperor Arvis is also horrible, just like daddy said once! I’m scared mommy, that if I do good things, then I might end up as you…”

“Oh my,” Tailtiu said to herself as she held her sobbing daughter closer. “perhaps this was too much for her, but no turning back now.” Tailtiu then talked to Tinni. “I know it’s hard for you to know Tinni, but I promise it will make all sense as you grow up.”

“Mommy please,” Tinni said. “May I have the grown-up answer please? You say I’ll know when I grow up all the time…”

“Oh Tinni, that’s because that ‘grown-up’ answer isn’t so special. Your mommy has done, and will continue to do right things, because a hope still lives on; Sir Sigurd’s son still lives, and he shall finish what Sir Sigurd has started.”

“Is that really it Mommy?” Tinni seemed unsatisfied. “Are you sure?”

“You’ll be surprised know how much adults relies on hope sweetie. I know that it sounds like those stories I tell you all the time, but I tell you, it is true.”

“Mommy, I don’t understand…”

“It’s okay, like I said, it will make sense when you grow up.” Tailtiu then looked intently into her daughter’s eyes. “Listen to me Tinni. In this world where even the close ones like families can abandon righteousness, you need to always remember that reality cares for the persevering person, whether we can comprehend it or not. Just like the mercy of the Divine Dragons for the crusaders, I believe that reality has mercy for the righteous.”

“T-Thank you mommy…Please stay strong for me…” Tinni said.

“I should thank Reverend Claude for these answers honestly.” Tailtiu said. “I’ve had the questions you had before, and he answered me like that as well.”

“I hope we get to see Arthur and daddy again…” Tinni said.

“Yes, I hope to see them; Arthur and Azel…” Tailtiu then was reminded that her husband was a step-brother of Emperor Arvis, and by his words, he has feared Arvis because he could change as a person unexpectedly. Because of that, she was worried whether the Empire could change for the worse…


	5. Chapter 5

At an open field outside of Alster castle, Ishtar was finishing training with Reinhardt of thunder magic. There, she has successfully demonstrated her mastery of even Reinhardt’s personal tome named Dire Thunder. Series of consecutive lightning hit the target dummies with ease and Ishtar did not seem to break a sweat.

After Ishtar was done, Reinhardt gave her a brief clap of congratulations. “Flawless is the only word to describe it, Lady Ishtar, or maybe ‘flawless’ doesn’t even do justice for your performance.”

“Thank you, Reinhardt.” Ishtar said with monotone voice.

“Normally, thunder mages would only be just under half way done in mastering thunder magic at this time.” Reinhardt added. “But not only had you mastered all forms of thunder magic, you also mastered my own thunder tome in such a short time. Truly there is no doubt that the major blood of Thrud runs through you. Congratulations Lady Ishtar. You’ve completed all the training and are ready to inherit the mighty Mjolnir.”

“Wonderful, I’ll tell my father of this good news.” Ishtar said. As she turned back to Alster castle, Reinhardt thought that something was strange with her. Her voice lacked enthusiasm of a thunder mage trainee who would pass to become part of his mage knight squad. It was not a reaction he expected considering Ishtar was always serious about her role in the Freege family, and always eager to be ready for Mjolnir. Reinhardt was about to pack up to return to his duty when he was called by Ishtar.

“Reinhardt?”

“Yes Lady Ishtar?”

“There’s something I want to talk to you about…Do you have a moment?”

Reinhardt took a glance of position of the Sun. “Well, we finished very early today. Very well, I will hear what you have to say.”

They both sat at a shade, and Ishtar began to speak. “Reinhardt, what would you do if, a person you cared about, just…changed? How would you react?”

“Well…” Reinhardt thought. “If they were in a wrong, I would do my best to convince them…But I beg your pardon Lady Ishtar, I’m afraid this question is quite…vague I must say.”

“To be more specific,” Ishtar said. “say…your sister Olwen just…committed an unthinkable crime…What would you do?”

Reinhardt paused, surprised by the bluntness and how personal it got. “Oh, I’m sorry Reinhardt…I guess…” Ishtar said.

“Oh no, it’s quite alright. I’ve been watching over you ever since you were little, so I will answer this question of yours. Olwen…if it was because she was under an influence of berserk staff, I tell you, I would do everything to free her from that staff’s curse. But, things would get more complicated if she did it out of her own volition. It is easy to forgive her since she is young as of now, but if she was a grown adult…Honestly, I hope that I don’t have to go through that scenario in my life…”

“It’s that…I’m talking about, just, transforming into a different person.” Ishtar replied earnestly.

Reinhardt now was sure something was bothering her. “Might I ask Lady Ishtar, why do you ask this question? It seems you are seeking an urgent answer…”

Upon hearing this, Ishtar could sense that her eyes wanted to create tears. She swallowed hard and responded. “Reinhardt, what I’m about to tell you, swear that you’ll tell no one…”

“I swear in the name of Freege.”

Ishtar sighed and began. “Not long ago, I was invited by Lord Julius to his castle, offering an outdoor lunch with me. I tell you, it was pleasant, with small forest animals passing us occasionally. After that, we went together to a garden. You might think I’m overreacting, but some feral fox happened to invade a garden and run around. Suddenly, he cast some small dark magic and the fox yelped in great pain, and ran away from the garden…Then he laughed at the fox!”

Reinhardt sat there in silence, and continued to listen.

“Lord Julius just wasn’t like that in the past! He said to me while I was shocked: ‘We don’t need some pest like fox ruining the lovely garden for our date, do we?’ It also disturbed me to see him get along too well with Loptyrian cult, saying something of fixing the world to perfection…”

“I know what you are talking about.” Reinhardt replied. “Emperor Arvis may have given them…too much power just to make up for discrimination they faced because of their ancestors. Even saying this in public could get me in trouble…”

“Reinhardt, what do I do?” Ishtar asked. “I am weary of him now, but at the same time I feel as if I’m putting Grannvale at risk to neglect the way he is being influenced by those damn Loptyrian cults. He’s the only hope for fixing the brokenness within Jugdral, and I hate that they are trying to ruin that. Sometimes, I lose my sleep over this…”

After seeing that Ishtar finished speaking, Reinhardt responded. “Lady Ishtar, unfortunately, I must say that, I am not sure. But I will say this: it is up to you to make a careful decision of what to do, and I believe that you have matured to that point as well. Only you know Crown Prince Julius better than any of us and the whole context of this issue. Remember that whole Freege community is looking up to you as well, for your demonstrated compassionate and diligent nature have motivated people like Amalda to serve the house of Freege. So I trust that you will make a right decision, Lady Ishtar.”

“So then, as bearer of Thrud blood, I must take responsibility…” Ishtar said quietly.

“...I am sorry if you weren’t satisfied with my answer.”

“No Reinhardt, you are right.” Ishtar stood up. “Reinhardt, just as the crusader Thrud wasn’t afraid to do what was right by standing up against Loptyr, I too shall not fear of committing righteousness; to do my part of fixing the brokenness of Jugdral.”

“So then that means…”

“Yes Reinhardt. I’ll continue my relationship with Lord Julius. Perhaps one day, I could convince him to abandon the attitude of Loptyrian cult. Thank you Reinhardt, for listening to me.”

“My pleasure, Lady Ishtar. I pray that your decision may come to success. May you lead the house of Freege into greatness.”

A ceremony for Ishtar’s inheritance of Mjolnir was held after few days. Bloom made Ishtar place her hand on the Mjolnir, and swear an oath. Ishtar, with her major blood, fully comprehended the tome’s power as if she knew this tome for a long time, and it was a welcoming feeling.

That night Ishtar decided to go to bed early. She was drained; she had to walk around in an uncomfortable fancy dress, she swore an oath by the Mjolnir tome in front of her family and other Freege, she got occupied by other members of Freege from the reception afterwards, and most of all, she was heavy in heart from the vow she made to Reinhardt to do her part to ensure restoration of brokenness in Jugdral.

In her bed, she naturally contemplated what her next step would be. Ishtar first reminded herself that she presented herself as a woman who tolerated Julius’ wicked behavior too much in fear. Given that Loptyr cult also knew her for some time, she reasoned that if she acted too quickly, they would become suspicious and have her removed from Julius, or worse, Julius would no longer listen to her.

But at the same time, every moment not spent with Julius meant less opportunity for her to persuade him to return to his old self, and it would become harder for her as time went on. Neither time nor circumstance were on her side. So then she had to do something else that would help her persuade Julius when she was not with him. What would that be, she wondered.

_“Remember that whole Freege community is looking up to you as well_ , _for_ _your demonstrated compassionate and diligent nature have motivated people like Amalda to serve the house of Freege_.”

She was reminded of Reinhardt’s words, and she came up with an approach. She decided to have not just the Freege community, but all other communities look up to her as well; whether it be Leonster, Southern Thracia, if she could gain support and trust from other regions by helping them restore from their brokenness, Julius might acknowledge her success and consider returning to more righteous ways. Ishtar already even pictured how she could help Thracia; doing something about corrupt and detestable Reydrick in Manster, or collaborating with King Travant of South Thracia to help his citizens in need. Ishtar decided to work out little details in future and closed her eyes to sleep.

Suddenly, Ishtar heard an urgent knocking on her door. As soon as she opened the door, crying Tinni threw herself to Ishtar as if she was in need of hiding.

“T-Tinni!” Ishtar said. “What happened? Why are you crying?!”

“Ishtar…I-Ishtar…T-they-” Tinni kept sobbing that she had hard time forming her words. “M-mom’s d-dead!”

“Aunt Tailtiu?!”

“A-and, Aunt H-Hilda’s trying to hurt m-me!”

“Is that-?” Ishtar stopped herself, knowing that there was no point of confirming when seeing Tinni sobbing like this. “Stay in my room for now. I’ll go see my parents about this.”

Ishtar quickly made her way to look for Bloom and Hilda. The footsteps she made was enough for someone to think she was chasing after an intruder as she ignored all the servants or guards’ question of what was wrong she has passed by. Ishtar heard voice of agitated Bloom and Hilda. She went by the door to hear what they were arguing about.

“Explain your action Hilda!” yelled Bloom. “First you had the audacity to kill her own mother in the sight of Tinni, now you attempted to drag her by your own hand! If it wasn’t for me to stop you, I don’t know what fate that girl would’ve suffered!”

“Like mother like daughter Bloom!” Hilda yelled back. “That girl’s attitude, the voice, the looks all remind me of that traitorous, disgusting sister of yours!”

“But she is just Tailtiu’s daughter! She is innocent of the crime of her mother’s! Have you dragged Tinni along with her mother from Silesse just to make her suffer?! I know you are a strict and zealous type of woman, but this is just ridiculous!”

“Speak for yourself! Has your sister done any good to you when she opposed your marriage?! Isn’t she the same woman who disobeyed her father of not associating with Reverend Claude to interfere with his quest of better world?! What gives you any reason that her daughter would be any good to you either?!”

“Woman, can’t you see the difference in circumstance?! Unlike Tailtiu, this girl has probably been told lies from her mother without a chance to think for herself! Besides, what can she do on her own under my house? As she is indebted to me from my protection, she will be compelled to repay me favor. So leave this girl alone! There’s nothing this girl can do to threaten us!”

At this point, Ishtar has heard enough and hurried back to her bedroom. When she arrived, Tinni was sitting on her bed and still crying. Ishtar hugged her, comforting her that she was safe with her, while mourning with her of Tailtiu’s death. Tinni worried about Ishtar of what Hilda would do if she found out that Ishtar hid her, but Ishtar assured her that everything will be alright.

The next morning, Ishtar came out of her room, with Tinni hiding behind her. The guards found them, informing them that Ishtar’s parents were looking for Tinni. When Ishtar and Tinni arrived to Bloom and Hilda, Hilda was displeased.

“So you were the one who hid her, Ishtar?” she asked.

“Yes, mother.”

“Well, hand her over now. We decided that we’ll send her back to Silesse. I won’t have to see her again, Bloom won’t worry about me harming her, everyone will be happy-“

“No mother, where or what could Tinni do at Silesse?” Ishtar objected. “There is nobody that we know who is related to Tinni there. It has been taken over by the Empire, so I doubt her safety there if she is the daughter of a traitor. It is also cold over there, hard to grow crops there, and Tinni has no experience of being a Pegasus knight. Need I say more?”

“But then,” Hilda said. “where else would Tinni go?”

“Let’s have her will stay here with us mother.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tinni did nothing wrong mother, unless you consider helping her mother a crime. She is still my and Ishtore’s cousin, she is still your and father’s niece; she is still part of our family.”

“Y-you would speak up against your mother like that, Ishtar? But-“

“She’s right, mom.” Ishtore spoke up. “Tinni is innocent. In fact, I think you’re the only one who doesn’t care about her. I wonder what people of villages will think if they heard the House of Freege banished a girl who helped out the poor.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Inspired from her mother’s kindness and resilience, I let Tinni go out to villages, and tells me how she helped them out. Not a bad way to brighten the commoner’s day up with Empire’s strict day isn’t it?” Ishtore replied.

“You let her out?!”

“I believe that is quite enough, Hilda.” Bloom spoke. “Nobody else but us have the authority and power to determine what happens to Tinni. I hate to admit it, but our children have the point this time. Tinni will stay in this castle with me.”

“But you agreed on the compromise Bloom! Must you change your mind so quickly just because our children don’t like it?”

“Enough is enough, Hilda. I am not backing down this time, not yielding anything.”

Hilda glimpsed around her. She could sense the dirty look that the servants were giving her, only restricted by their low authority and their job security. Worse, some of Freege officials such as Reinhardt or Amalda might lose respect for her when they hear about it and her name may be sullied throughout Thracia region.

“Fine then.” Hilda responded. “She stays in this castle. But I won’t be spending much time in this castle anymore. Probably at Miletos castle or somewhere else.”

Tinni gave a sigh of relief behind Ishtar. “Thank you mother.” Ishtar said.


	6. Chapter 6

Few days after the decision to let Tinni stay in Alster castle was made, Hilda has decided to move to Miletos Castle and rule there, with permission of Emperor Arvis. Bloom has commended Ishtar’s conviction of standing up for Tinni and promised her a reward later. Even Reinhardt heard of this news and sent her a letter of his appreciation to her.

Some time has passed since Tailtiu’s death. Tinni and Ishtar were at the grave of Tailtiu. Though Bloom did not hold a funeral for his sister due to her past crime of treason, he at least let her be buried properly for the sake of Tinni. In front of Tailtiu’s gravestone, Tinni put a bundle of flowers down. She stared at the grave for some time, then she said: “Thank you mom, for everything. I will keep my promise to you.”

When Tinni stood up, Ishtar spoke. “I was worried for you Tinni, after how your mother suffered unjust death. But I’m glad that you got over it now.”

“My mom stayed strong for me, and she taught me to stay strong too. It was hard, but I believe my mom would’ve wanted me to stand up and move along at some point. And also, thank you again for standing up for me Ishtar.”

“You’re welcome Tinni. I made an oath to lead the house of Freege with fairness and conviction. It wouldn’t do good to neglect the innocence of my cousin. I can never comprehend putting you through more suffering when my mother gave enough of that.”

“I think you’ll make a good leader Ishtar.” Tinni said sincerely.

“Thank you.” As they walked back, Ishtar asked. “Tinni, might I ask what you promised to your mother?”

Tinni, on the basis of her trust in Ishtar, responded without thinking. “I will help clear the name of Sir Sigurd of the wrong accusation.”

Ishtar made an abrupt stop in her walk. “…What?”

“Yeah, Sir Sigurd. He actually didn’t kill the Prince, someone else did.”

“Where did you hear that? Who told you that?”

“My mother told me that. She was with Reverend Claude, to be his company to Bragi Tower, and he said Sir Sigurd wasn’t killer, but someone named Langbalt was.”

“Slow down Tinni! Speaking things like this in open public is not safe for us. Let’s go inside my room first.”

After they got inside Ishtar’s room, they continued their talk. “Tinni, what in the Jugdral are you talking about? Everyone knows that late Prince Kurth was assassinated by Sir Sigurd’s father, Byron.” Ishtar said.

“N-No Ishtar. That’s not true. When I go help out the people in the villages, they often say something about Sir Sigurd being innocent…”

“W-Well, Tinni, I know that you are kind-hearted, and it is a good trait to have. But please don’t let yourself be tricked by mere commoners like that! People can lie to each other and are capable of lying to you too!”

“But I’m not done yet! The people also say that Sir Sigurd was known to be honourable knight and not a kind of person to kill Prince Kurth! Their late Prince Quan was even friend with him! And-“

“H-Hold on just a moment Tinni! Why are you trusting these people? Haven’t you got any doubts that they might be lying to you?!”

“The Empire lied too! The Loptyrian clan are given so much power that I see them visit the castle every now and then! They promised equal opportunity, but that was a lie! So what’s wrong with me not listening to liars?”

“Whatever the case may be, it’s dangerous for you to harbor thoughts like that. What can you do Tinni? You are under my father’s protection but also hands. I ask that you don’t do anything rash, okay?”

“I know Ishtar. But my mother would not give up so easily when there is hope.” Tinni hid the secret her mother told of Sigurd’s son, knowing that it would endanger her promise to her mother. Instead, Tinni made up a mediocre reasoning. “If the Empire ever crosses a line, surely a miracle equivalent to Darna fortress will happen-“

“Enough of this Tinni.” Ishtar said. “I’ve heard enough. Please learn to be realistic; I promise I will take actions as I obtain authority in the future. I know how you want this world to be better, but I can’t compromise your safety for that. Please trust in me, everything will be alright as time passes.”

There was a moment of silence, and Tinni looked dissatisfied with her conversation with Ishtar. “Okay Ishtar.” She said. “But…you’ll at least remember what people of Leonster were talking about, right?”

Ishtar paused. “Perhaps…” A few seconds later, Tinni left Ishtar’s room. Now Ishtar was alone in her room, with lingering regret if she has made a mistake. Then, Tinni’s words echoed in her mind, making her uncomfortable as these kinds of thoughts never passed her before.

Constantly, the stories she was told glorified the Empire; Duke Byron and Sir Sigurd were malicious figures who were envious of success of her grandfather, Reptor, that they conspired against Kurth, and Sigurd attempted to conquer the world.

Then Queen Ranha of Silesse and Leonster joined Chalphy’s house to take over Grannvale, whom Arvis, Langbalt, Reptor, and King Travant fought bravely against. Eventually, the long awaited utopia known as the Empire was created, where people were not shown favoritism or discrimination because of their birthright.

But, Tinni was right. Almost always, people belonging to Loptyrian clan was chosen in authority. Even those not part of the clan had some connection to the clan, such as Reydrick in Manster. But that couldn’t possibly mean Chalphy’s treason is automatically false, or so Ishtar thought.

The doubts overwhelmed Ishtar, even starting to sting part of her conscience, and she did not like this feeling. Part of her did not want to believe majority of the history she knew was a lie; at the same time, part of her knew it is significant enough to investigate.

Ishtar decided to run to castle’s library. She doubted she will find anything different than what she was told, but part of her compelled her to do so. In the library, all the history books were just dedicated to Grannvale, and nowhere else. She flipped through one of the books. Duke Byron a traitor, Arvis the hero, Loptyrian clan as oppressed. She put that away and flipped through another book. It was the same. This time she came across a different book. Isaach was claimed to be barbaric, Verdane as backwards, Silesse as cold blooded, Leonster as selfish. Something about flawlessness of the Empire did not feel right, and Ishtar was at a loss of where else she could find some source of history.

“Ah, Ishtar.” It was Ishtore’s voice. “There you are. Father’s looking for you.”

“Oh, hi. What for?”

“For the reward he promised you, remember?”

“Yes, of course. I hope I didn’t keep him waiting for too long.”

“No, no worries. It didn’t take too long to find you, though I didn’t expect you to be in this library.”

“Well, thanks for letting me know. I’ll be going now.”

Ishtar arrived at Bloom’s room, finding him seated at a table. “Come on in Ishtar, the reward I’m about to give you is grand.”

When Ishtar was seated, she noticed a map, sheets of documents and a contract sheet. “Father, is this what I think it is?”

“Look at you, excited already. The reward I’m about to give you is governance over Manster. Some may say this is too early for you, but I know that you have learned about ruling under me for some time now. But most importantly, your conviction and courage in front of your mother has convinced me that you can rule with fairness and success.”

This was a chance for Ishtar to earn support from civilians, who were growing more and more tiresome of Empire’s way of ruling according to Tinni, while at the same time make the city prosper. This would certainly catch Julius’ attention and increase the chance of convincing him to go back to who he was when she first met him. Action speaks louder than words, Ishtar heard. “Thank you very much Father. I swear by the name of Freege, I will rule this city to its success.”

“Your enthusiasm is most welcome Ishtar. Just remember, don’t hesitate to mail me if you find things difficult or need counseling. This is your first time ruling after all. Baron Reydrick will be there as well you know, so don’t hesitate to ask him for help. Now, all you need to do is sign your name here so that I can grant you an authority of Manster.”

Without delay, Ishtar grabbed a feather and scribbled her signature on the contract paper. Although Baron Reydrick being at Manster bothered Ishtar a little bit, she was willing to take the opportunity for her plan. “Excellent.” Bloom said. “To think that my daughter will already rule over a city. I wish my father was still alive to see this.”

“Grandfather Reptor? Has he valued things like this?”

“Of course. He has placed value in power in order to do what was for the best, despite the bad reputation he might get. You might, however, could make both good decisions and have good reputation as well. You are blessed that unlike him, no family members have turned back on him.”

On the last part, Ishtar was stung in conscience and was tempted to correct him with her conflict with Tinni. But she didn’t want to ruin the good mood he was in. Besides, she would not imagine Tinni as a person that would turn back on her just because of the conflict they had.

“Congratulations Ishtar. From now on, you will rule over Manster. I shall immediately arrange a transport for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

In the carriage, Ishtar looked out to see Manster Castle in a distance. Unlike in the past where all the visits to castle were temporary, Ishtar would practically be living in Manster now that she has been granted authority there. She felt nervous from the fact that she will be separated from her family for a long time. Even if she encouraged herself that it was her chance to earn the support of civilians through fair and compassionate ruling, and that she can still mail her family, the nervousness still lingered.

At the city entrance, Baron Raydrik was kneeling down with soldiers prepared to greet Ishtar. “Welcome, Princess Ishtar. It is a great honour to have you here, and a pleasure to even greet you like this.” Raydrik said.

“The pleasure’s mine, Baron Raydrik. I’ve heard good things about you from my father.” Ishtar only said this out of technicality. It was true that Bloom talked good about Raydrik, but Ishtar didn’t agree about betraying his home country for “noble cause” of Empire. It didn’t help that Raydrik was very associated with Loptyr clan either.

“Allow me to say congratulations again for being granted the authority over Manster. I myself have also been entrusted by King Bloom to help manage Manster. Starting from today, you will have the highest authority, and I will be assisting you. So if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me.”

They got into the city so that Raydrik could show Ishtar around. It wasn’t too different from the city of Alster she used to live in. However, she noticed that civilians were giving Raydrik a subtle glare, including her, only to look away when they got near them. At least Ishtar understood their glare towards Raydrik, but she had no idea why they glared at her. Whether the reason was good or not, it was worth investigating for Ishtar.

When Ishtar got into her own room, she admitted to herself that it felt nice to be given a nice room meant for the ruler of city. Ishtar was offered by the attendee that she can start her work of a ruler tomorrow, but Ishtar declined the offer. Instead, she gave her first order ever as a ruler; to find out if Manster had what civilians considered their “representative”.

As days passed ever since her first order, doing repetitive administrative task, Ishtar was growing impatient to hear news from people working under her. With urgency to earn the supports of people of Manster, she considered if she had to resort to mingling among commoners. In next second, someone called Ishtar.

“Milady?”

“What is it? Have you found their representative?”

“Affirmative. The man’s name is Ced; people consider him a hero of some sort and seems to be loved by them.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Invite this man to talk with me. I’m sure this man will be great help to me.” 

The next day, Ced has arrived to the castle and was seated on a table with Ishtar. Originally, Ishtar wanted to serve dinner as well, but Ced declined the offer and settled with just snacks and a tea. Ishtar also noticed that he was a sage as well, meaning he was no ordinary person as well.

“So,” Ced began. “Princess Ishtar. I presume you have called me here for a good reason.”

“Ishtar is fine, Ced. Now, I am hoping that you can help me rule this city not only to prosperity, but also preserving the happiness of the people. But first, I wish to ask you something. What are you, and where do you come from?”

Ced paused before answering. “Why do you ask, Ishtar? Do you intend to hand me over to Raydrik so that you can please him?”

“Huh?” Ishtar was unsettled. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know? Raydrik desires nothing but complete obedience from city of Manster, and even the thoughts of escaping his reign puts lives at risk. The only reason I came here is because some civilian mistakenly spilled an information about me, and I had no choice but to accept your invitation. If you intend to trap or bribe me, I have no business speaking to you.”

Ishtar wanted to hide in a room, because her curiosity of Ced and her question has already made this meeting awkward. But she had no time to woe herself, so she stayed calm and responded. “My apologies Ced. Forgive my ignorance and my insensitive curiosity. In that case, I swear in the name of Freege that I will keep what happened in this meeting between us.”

“Freege huh? Well then, swear to me also to not tell Bloom about this as well. That snake has appointed Raydrik over Manster after all.”

“Understood Ced. Now, I wish to get to the main point of our meeting here. Seeing as people look up to you, what do you hear about most from the people of Manster in their difficulty?”

“Well,” Ced said. “The most major one I hear about is how all of them are barely getting by with high taxes enforced. If one doesn’t have enough taxes, they are dragged off by soldiers to make them compensate somehow.”

“T-That’s terrible! Alster region may be strict, but even they wouldn’t go that far!” Ishtar replied.

“Have you come to this city so recently that you don’t know the things happening here? Typical Bloom, always appointing people out of nowhere.”

“So, the taxes are giving people difficulty you say? Let’s see. According to the documents within law of the Empire and in Manster, and the budget presented to me, the taxes enforced on the civilians right now is the lowest it can get to meet both its budget and tax quota. However, the law of the Empire only states that so long as a country and city can contribute its assigned quota of tax, it does not matter where that tax has come from.”

“So then, you are proposing to reduce the tax of civilians by making city pay for them? Fair strategy. Though how are you going to do that with Raydrik around?”

“Don’t worry about that Ced. My father, Bloom, has given me higher authority than Raydrik. I am sure he will listen to reason.”

At this, Ced sat in silence from surprise. “Are you really?” In response, Ishtar showed him an official Freege signet ring. “That ring. So you are the daughter of Bloom. But, Bloom is ruthless in his ruling… Perhaps you have a better compassion than him.”

The notion of Ced implying Bloom to be unrighteous ruler bothered Ishtar. “Anyway, the best spot I believe to reduce budget is certainly the military power here. I’ve noticed so many unnecessary soldiers standing around the castle. Now knowing Raydrik’s way in this city, I can understand why.”

“Yes, that is a valid place to reduce budget to. Soldiers should be defending, not oppressing citizens. Also Ishtar, if I may, perhaps reduce the influence of Loptyrian clan in this city as well.” 

“What do you mean?”

“That Raydrik. He is associated with Loptyr clan so much that I’m tired of hearing their propaganda about their dark god. I cannot bear to see the day when they even might start child abduction.”

In response, Ishtar was about to blurt out that Julius is not the type of person to go that far. But, she stopped herself, knowing that if her relationship with Julius was known, Ced would no longer trust her. “I have met with few of Loptyrian people at high places Ced. If I can convince them that they are no longer needed and can move to another city, we can reduce the budget there too.”

“That will be most appreciated, Ishtar.” Ced replied. “It seems I have misjudged you Ishtar. Forgive me for the offense I have done against you with my words.”

“Oh no. I have made some mistakes myself too. Forgive my ignorance and inconsideration of your situation.”

“Then, I will trust you that you will fulfill your promises. Show me that there are still people who have sense of justice left.”

“I shall not disappoint you. As the descendent of Crusader Thrud, and immediate heir to Mjolnir, I will make right the injustice in this city.” Then, Ishtar took out a feather, wrote something on a paper and put her signature and signet seal as well. “Use this letter from me to find me anytime, Ced. You are always welcome in my book.” 

Ced accepted the letter. “Much appreciated.” From then on, Ced departed and Ishtar began her plans.

First, Ishtar made a purposely vague Loptyr education agenda in such a way that it was virtually impossible to enforce, and that the parents of children can easily protect them from the dangerous teachings of Loptyr. It was similar to homeschooling style with addition to Loptyr texts, funded by the city. She presented this agenda to the Dark Bishop Veld in order to justify reducing the capacity of Loptyr priests and mages. Veld was doubtful of the effectiveness of the agenda, but he complied with Ishtar thinking that she was interested in converting to Loptyr clan. After the policy was implemented, significant amount of Loptyr priest and mages have departed to other cities, which freed up budget that was taken up by their overpaid benefits.

The next and tricky part was reducing the budget in excess military in Manster. Ishtar considered herself lucky that Veld complied with her vague and flawed agenda, but she suspected that Raydrik would not give up on soldiers so easily. With him, he would have to see the reason with his own eyes, and was more likely to listen to someone with battle experience. Ishtar was at a loss of how to approach this until she was reminded of Reinhardt and his Gelbenritter riders. Since he was a well-known Freege General, if he and his Gelbenritter were to stay in Manster, it would eliminate the need for numerous soldiers. Ishtar wrote a letter to Reinhardt requesting him to move to Manster, as well as his signature when he replies back.

To Ishtar’s relief, Reinhardt has replied that he will arrange transfer of his Gelbenritter with the permission from Bloom. Afterward, she met with Raydrik hoping that he will comply with reducing the military size in Manster.

“What is that, Princess Ishtar?” asked Raydrik.

“This is a signature from Reinhardt, General of Freege and the leader of Gelbenritter that his riders will stay in Manster in a month from now.”

“Reinhardt?” Raydrik took a closer look at a letter, and there was no doubt it was the signature of Reinhardt. “This is quite a surprise Queen Ishtar, to allow renowned General Reinhardt to reside in Manster here. I’m honoured, but may I ask why you are allowing me to work with him?”

“That’s the point I wanted to get to Baron Raydrik.” Ishtar replied. “I believe there is unnecessary amount of soldiers in Manster such that we are not using money efficiently. However, Reinhardt and his Gelbenritter are funded by the Freege family, and since Reinhardt has been on my side since childhood, it makes sense for him to be in a same city as me.”

“So then…” Raydrik said. “Are you saying that Gelbenritter replace the soldiers?”

“Not all the soldiers of course. But with the might of Gelbenritter, we should have more than enough defense for Manster.”

“But where will those replaced soldiers go then?”

“I am aware that most of soldiers are commoners who are conscripted. We will replace only the soldiers who were required to be recruited and let them support their families. The more elite, trained soldiers will stay.”

Raydrik seemed reluctant. “You should understand how I value the soldiers under my command. I’m not big on relying on someone else for military power. Not that I’m insulting General Reinhardt of course.”

“Let’s just say I would like improve the way we spend our money, Baron Raydrik. You seem to be cautious with people having rebellious thoughts. But I assure you, if people are happy and no complaint is produced from reduced soldiers, they won’t have a reason to rebel, and we can rule in peace.”

Raydrik brushed his beard in a careful thought. To him, when Ishtar came, he thought it would be a good way to receive even more of Bloom’s favor by playing nice with her. At this moment, he was disappointed that she was not like her father and made his life as Baron a little inconvenient. For the sake of preserving his good reputation to Bloom, he complied. “Very well, Princess Ishtar. Do what you have to do.”

After a month since the changes Ishtar made, she was able to reduce taxes for the civilians of Manster while also satisfying quotas towards Empire. From time to time, she made a secret visit to market and towns and saw that people looked happier over time. One day, Ced had made personal visit to Ishtar.

“So, Ishtar.” Ced said. “I want to thank you properly now. You have carried out your promises effectively and citizens’ lives have been much better. Perhaps even on par with when the Empire did not invade Leonster. Now I know for sure that you are trustworthy and sincere woman who cares for the weak. It didn’t feel right for the people to praise me when you were the one who made it possible, so I shall tell them of your righteousness as my way of gratitude.”

When she heard his last sentence, Ishtar smiled. “I must thank you also for responding to my invite and helping me better this city as well. I vow to continue working for people and perhaps extend it to other cities.”

“I hope that will become reality. Together, I am sure we can make Jugdral a better place, someday.” Ced then took out a note and gave it to Ishtar. “By the way, as a way of expressing my gratitude, this is where you can find me and ask for my help to help the civilians here. You’ve earned my trust to not expose my location to the Empire.”

“Thank you for your trust in me as well, Ced. I hope to expand my influence not just to Manster, but to other regions as well.”

“In that regard, I wish you good luck.”


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks before Raydrik has invaded Leif’s hometown, Bloom has invited his family members for family event for the sake of spending time as one, because they have been physically separated for a long time. It was hard to arrange it of course, as Ishtar and Ishtore were busy on their own. Tinni however, was excluded for the event for the sake of Hilda.

Right now, they were having a dinner together, exchanging what has happened throughout their time. At one point, rumors of child hunt came up. That topic was rather quickly finished because nobody at the table seemed to approve of it, and was dismissed by everyone that it was probably just a false rumor. As Ishtore finished his side of story of becoming a general and little bit of his love story with General Liza, Bloom shifted a topic towards Ishtar.

“Ishtar, I have heard good things about your ruling over Manster from General Reinhardt. That at least makes me relieved and pleased. The Empire’s strict laws aren’t usually received kindly by citizens, especially when they strengthened enforcement due to rebellion in Isaach. But not only you are meeting Empire’s standards, but also making the citizens happy! That, Ishtar is no small achievement, something even I haven’t done in my life time.”

Ishtar, unable to hide her smile, replied. “Thank you father, though without help of others like Reinhardt, I wouldn’t have done this alone.”

“Glad to hear it Ishtar. I knew you could make a kind ruler.” Ishtore commented.

“Speaking of Reinhardt Ishtar,” Bloom said. “Baron Raydrik too gives you very positive report, though in slightly different perspective.”

“What do you mean, father?”

“Raydrik has reported that you placed great trust in Reinhardt’s Gelbenritter that Manster had no need of citizen conscripted soldiers. Is this true?”

“Y-yes father.”

“Not that I’m saying there’s anything wrong with that, but I hope you’re not placing all of your trust in Reinhardt alone. Sure, Reinhardt and his Gelbenritter is very powerful, but there is nothing unwise of putting trust in regular soldiers as well. In fact, Baron Raydrik expressed alienation from you in terms of military unity. I won’t scold you for this, but do consider putting trust in him and his soldiers as well.”

“Understood, father.” Ishtar replied half-heartedly because she didn’t plan on doing what her father advised.

“So Ishtar, if you don’t mind me asking, how are things with Crown Prince Julius?” Hilda asked.

“Well, I admit I haven’t been in much contact with Lord Julius ever since I have been busy with Manster. But recently, he mailed me saying that he wants me to participate in a meeting somewhere in Manster, regarding important matters.”

“My, that is fantastic to hear my dear!” Hilda said. “You know, I always nag you about this, but you’ve got to win this man’s heart. I could never remind you enough of how fortunate you are to catch the Crown Prince’s eye.”

“Don’t you worry mother. With my proof of prosperous and happy citizens of Manster, Lord Julius will surely take notice of my achievement.” Afterwards, nothing too good nor bad happened during their time together. As soon as their own event was over, each family went back to their usual business in their respective city.

Situation however, began to change against Ishtar. A week after she returned to Manster, Reinhardt made an abrupt report to Ishtar that Bloom has summoned him and Gelbenritter back to Alster, which made her chest shake with fear.

“What do you mean you can’t stay in Manster now Reinhardt?” Ishtar asked.

“I understand your worries Lady Ishtar, though be at peace. I never said I can’t assist you anymore from now on. It is just, Lord Bloom’s order comes first in priority after all. He called me for a good reason I can’t argue back; ever since the rebellion in Isaach by their leader named Seliph, small and big rebellion is happening across Jugdral, including Alster. You are fortunate that such rebellion isn’t happening here though, probably because you kept civilians satisfied.”

“Is there no way to convince my father otherwise? Surely he has some soldiers to spare!”

“My apologies Lady Ishtar, but at the end of the day, he has the biggest authority over me. He wishes to suppress both the rebellion and the morale of rebels by using the might of my Gelbenritter. Not to mention he must stop the false rumor of child hunt as well, because I don’t know anyone in Freege who would approve of that. But in the meantime Lady Ishtar, you can learn to put trust in soldiers under Raydrik; you will see that not every army must be elite as Gelbenritter to be reliable.”

“B-but, if I allow Raydrik to-“ Ishtar could not say the real reason.

“I have faith that you will overcome whatever anxiety or concern you may have without me. I assure you, my absence will not be permanent.”

After Reinhardt took his Gelbenritter, Raydrik requested a meeting with Ishtar regarding the military in Manster.

“So,” Raydrik started. “with General Reinhardt gone and that his service is not guaranteed anymore, I don’t think there’s no more reason to withhold the funding for the soldiers, yes?”

Ishtar was looking down, desperately thinking within her mind of how to escape Raydrik’s interference.

“I don’t think you looked convinced, Princess Ishtar. Then I shall give you more reasons. You care so much of citizens in Manster, yes? If you care about them so much, their safety through military protection should be guaranteed. You wouldn’t want them invaded defenseless without the Gelbenritter, correct?”

“Y-yes… You have a point there.” Ishtar replied reluctantly. She felt offended by herself agreeing with a baron who betrayed their own country for Empire as well as ruling with iron fist through abusive use of military.

Raydrik leaned closer, as if having the high ground in the argument. “And with rebellion across Jugdral, we can’t dismiss the possibility of such rebellion here in Manster, right? Surely you wouldn’t want chaos threatening the precious civilians!”

“Yes…” Ishtar responded with more resentful tone.

“And if still that wasn’t enough,” Raydrik put down an official edict from Emperor Arvis on table with pride. “I’ve got the Empire’s back saying to strengthen the enforcement of law, silencing conspiracies and monitoring the people to prevent rebellion. If you care for Manster civilian so much, perhaps you should-“

“I get it!” Ishtar interrupted. “There you have it, Baron Raydrik. You have my approval of expansion of military in Manster.”

In response, Raydrik handed her a feather with ink and a paper. “Let’s make it official, shall we?” With a sigh, Ishtar scribbled her signature on the paper. “Thank you very much. You’ve done Manster a good favor. Now, I can hunt down that rascal named Leif. You can’t do it with so few men you know.”

After their meeting was over, Ishtar bolted in her room, banging her table in self-woe as well as anger against Raydrik. “Why is this happening right now? Just when things were going smoothly, a rebellion arises and now I’ve been forced to break my promise with Manster. Heaven help me now…”

She then in her heart started to harbor hatred against Raydrik. His history of betraying his country then being rewarded for it was outrageous enough. But now he was an obstacle in her plans; she knew about the tyranny he was about to unleash on the people of Manster with his increased soldiers given his history. His arrogance in front of her just because he had the Empire on his side irritated her and left an impression that he didn’t like her in the first place. Now, she regretted for accepting her role in Manster so easily and without thought. Her plans was about to be crumbled to pieces just because of this man named Raydrik.

Unless, that circumstance changed, she thought. If it’s not for that man, then it would have been perfect. Yes, without him, everything will go back to where she wanted. If a man couldn’t be convinced, he could be removed. This thought came to Ishtar, and she welcomed it. Though it would be a murder, it would be for the better good, she said to herself. Then someone knocked on her door, which startled her. She opened the door, and saw that it was Loptyrian dark mage. “How can I help you?”

“I am here to deliver a letter that Lord Manfroy sent, approved by Crown Prince Julius. This letter was sent to all cities associated with Grannvale. Give it a read.”

When Ishtar read the content of letter, she stood there with shocked expression. “Do my eyes deceive me, or did Lord Julius really approve the mandatory child harvesting as part of Loptyr plan?”

“Yes, it is. I’m sure you can see his stamp on the bottom.”

“B-But I didn’t think Lord Julius would go this far…”

“I am merely here to deliver the letter, nothing more. If you are loyal to Prince Julius, you will follow his orders.” Then the dark mage dismissed himself.

Ishtar thought to herself. “ _Is this what Loptyr clan was?! I knew them to be quite brutal and questionable clan…But no one told me that they went this far! Is this really true? Did Manfroy lie to Lord Julius to abuse the power? To think, this clan would go as far as child hunt…_ ”

With doubts in mind, she hurried to the castle’s library. This time, the library’s books were nothing but filled with Loptyr and Empire friendly books. It was even more obvious and biased than what Ishtar found in Alster castle. She found a Loptyr scripture eventually, and flipped through searching for a word “child”.

She finally found the word. It read: “Only the children that are proven to be worthy shall inherit the roles of Loptyr clan. Those that do not survive the trials and battles endorsed by bishops are unworthy and are burden to the Loptyr Empire. Those that hesitate to take life, even the ones at their young age, are unworthy and burden to the Loptyr Empire; they shall be devoured by the god himself, Loptyr.” Upon reading this, Ishtar did not bother putting the scripture back where it was and bolted out of the library in disturbance. At this time, she decided to wait for Raydrik to return and fish out his plan.

Few days later, Ishtar heard that Raydrik has returned and inquired of his location. When she arrived to him, Raydrik wasted no time reporting to her. “I bring good news, Princess Ishtar. I’ve captured Leif, the last heir to the Leonster bloodline. Once he is killed, there will be no one left to rise up and any chance of rebellion will be quashed. Quite impressive with what you can do with more soldiers, eh?”

Ishtar pretended to be pleased. “Well done, Baron Raydrik. It was right to trust you to increase the soldiers. You’ve even captured Leif in just few days. I will certainly tell my father your achievement today.”

Raydrik, although confused a little by Ishtar’s changed attitude, responded. “Thank you for your kind words.”

“So then, Baron Raydrik. What do you plan to do in coming days?”

“Well, in two days, I’m about to spectate with Bishop Veld the battle in an arena.”

“Who are the combatants, if I may?”

“Daughter against mother. Well, more exactly a possessed daughter against mother. The mother’s name is Eyvel; that annoying woman was just making it harder for us to pursuit Leif. Can’t wait to get a good look on her face of defending herself against daughter!”

Ishtar, wanting to bait out Raydrik’s information on his time of departure, asked again. “Do you know when this, ‘tournament’ will start and end?”

“Are you interested? The tournament will start close to the evening. I’d say…it would end rather quickly, so you better come in time.”

“Alas, I’m not sure if I could make it on time. I have meeting with Lord Julius, Manfroy and Veld at just over noon on that day.”

When Raydrik dismissed himself, Ishtar wasted no time to go to Ced for help. She disguised herself in the streets and went to the secret hiding place. After getting approved by Ced for entry, she explained to them everything that has happened.

“So then, that was why there were sudden increase in soldiers.” One of member of Magi said.

“Though it was disheartening to hear you forced to comply with Raydrik, we are most grateful for providing location of the Manster prison. Now, we can rescue Lord Leif with certainty.” Ced said.

“Ced, I need a favor. Would you let me borrow one or two of wind mages?” Ishtar said.

“For what?”

“I’m going to kill that wretched Raydrik when he comes out. And when I kill him, no one will blame anyone but a natural disaster.”

Seeing Ishtar in angered state surprised Ced a little. “I-Ishtar. We appreciate the gesture, but our priority is to rescue Lord Leif. At this time when even a small mistake could end hope for Leonster, we would rather not take on such dangerous mission.”

“The longer that baron lives, the more difficult the life of civilians become, not to mention that he is an obstacle to the plans that I had set.”

“Me and the Magi have decided that the best way to secure Manster is through gradual restoration of Lord Leif’s power over Leonster. I’ve asked the civilians to be patient and they complied. Therefore, I ask that you be patient as well-“

“I will argue that if we success in this assassination plan, I can secure power over Manster and perhaps even secure Lord Leif’s safety. Even now, I have lots of authority in Manster, but Raydrik is the only contester with Empire at his side.”

Ced sighed. “The circumstance is, we have only modest amount of Magi members that it is impossible for us to let you borrow even one. If you tell us what you need from the wind mage, perhaps we can compromise.”

“All I need is a black, ominous storm clouds that can make it possible to create a lightning. If I strike Raydrik while he departs from an arena with thunder, that will fry him, and it shall be remain as accident.”

“This is quite a bold plan, Ishtar. Though I suppose since you are the descendent of Thrud, I won’t doubt your magical prowess. Still, it won’t hurt to take with you a pure water. If the storm cloud is all you need, we shall create those clouds for you after we rescue Lord Leif. I trust that you will carefully follow Raydrik until then.”

“That will be appreciated, Ced.”

“Right then. We shall rescue Lord Leif in two days, when Raydrik will be away from the prison and in an arena. May the gods grant you success Ishtar.”


	9. Chapter 9

It was a day when the Magi had arranged a rescue for Leif, but to Ishtar it was a day for a chance to get rid of Raydrik. At the moment, she was sitting with Julius, Manfroy, and Veld. Three of them exchanged their usual Loptyr business that Ishtar only pretended to listen because she had no knowledge of them. Then the topic shifted to child harvest.

“As for the children, Archbishop Manfroy, they are being harvested as usual. Baron Raydrik has fetched some from the Manster.” Veld said.

“Excellent, Tahra is the only place left then. If they disagree with the child harvest, burn their city. Show Manster that the Empire does not tolerate resistance.” Manfroy replied.

“It will be done, your Eminence. But, the Freege generals seems hesitant. They’ve surrounded the city, but they aren’t engaging.”

Manfroy turned his attention to Ishtar. “This means your father seems to be defying the order of the crown. Care to explain, Princess Ishtar?”

“My father and many of those in Freege are opposed to this child harvest. That includes my brother and I. Archbishop Manfroy, I ask on behalf of the Freege family to stop this! To abduct the children from their family and sacrificing them to the dark god is unfathomable!”

“Ishtar,” Julius said. “you misunderstand my love. We are not killing them, we are merely educating them. You didn’t think I would kill them with my own hands, did you? Those who withstand the training shall rise to be a nobility and rule over the citizens. That is what the Loptyr promised didn’t they? To be recognized by merits instead of birthright! Think of it as a gift of happiness, to the commoners.”

“I’ve read further into it, Lord Julius. They compete against each other, hate each other, and grow without love from their families. When all is finished, their worldview is distorted. I surely cannot call that happiness!”

“And here I thought you were finally opening eyes to the great Loptyr…” Veld murmured.

“You will understand soon enough, Ishtar. There happens to be a beautiful garden outside. Let’s go out there with me Ishtar.”

As two got up, Veld and Manfroy looked at Julius with somewhat confused look.

“You two can wait for me here. Don’t worry, I will explain my action afterwards.” Julius said to Veld and Manfroy before going outside.

At the garden, Ishtar agreed with Julius of the garden being beautiful. In fact, it reminded her of the time she was with him when they were little and practically started their relationship. Just like the time then, she hoped to make this time out in the garden worthwhile; perhaps to shift Julius’ perspective back to when she first met him.

“What a beautiful day.” Julius started.

“It is indeed.”

“Do you remember when we first met in a garden like this, Ishtar?”

“Certainly, Lord Julius.”

“Yes, the time when we were little. Those were some fun times. It was also, when our relationship started, wasn’t it? I never asked you this before though; what part of me did you love? I know my only reason was that you were beautiful.”

“I remember like yesterday. The kindness of your heart and your noble ambition to make Jugdral into a better place. But, if I may, why do you ask?”

“It’s not that I suspect you or anything. It’s just I’ve been concerned since we were having a little more…disagreement lately in our relationship.” Julius then approached her and touched her cheek. “But I assure you, I am the same boy you loved then, and my love for you is still as strong as before.”

Ishtar flustered, but managed to speak up. “How can I be sure of that? You must understand that separating children from their parents is not approved by a normal person.”

“Trust me when I say that I too would have disapproved of that when I was little. However, I don’t disapprove anymore, though not in a reason you might think. I’ve promised to my father that I will continue his legacy in building a world where a person will be recognized by their merits and not by their birthright.”

Julius then held her hand and walked down a garden and continued talking. “But the problem was, Ishtar, people simply chose to settle where they are when that chance is offered. And when the Loptyr clan is offering to take their child for rising up in ranks, the parents just refuse.”

“Might I add that the Loptyr clan still has a bad reputation, Lord Julius.”

“Oh yes, of course I know that, my dear Ishtar. But I would argue that they are being unfair of judging them by the acts of their ancestor. I assure you, that my association with them is not only collaboration, but changing them for better, just like you wish to change me back to that naïve boy I was.”

This startled Ishtar, making her feel vulnerable. “Y-you knew that, my Lord?”

“Heh, of course. Why wouldn’t I? I remember all the letters you would send me of how happy the civilians of Manster are while remaining competent of a leader. Not that I’m saying is a bad thing, but I should tell you that there is no need to convince me of anything, my love. I still wish to make this world a better place just like when I was a boy.”

Ishtar could only remain silent, for she did not know what to say next. Continuing to try to disagree with Julius with same rhetoric will make her look stubborn and unreasonable after all the defense Julius just made. But at the same time, she doubted the truthfulness of his words.

“Oh, but we got off topic, haven’t we?” Julius continued. “We were at the part of taking children from their parents, were we? Well, hear me out. The Loptyr clan will teach the child all that parents would have wanted; education, exploration, self-defence, prudence, magic, you name it. If we can’t convince them, why not make it mandatory to show them the goods they’re missing out, am I right?”

“Well, um…” Ishtar wished to say something, but couldn’t think of a response.

This time, Julius gently lifted her chin up and made eye contact with her. “You are as beautiful as I first met you, Ishtar. It also makes me happy to see you care about the good of the civilians. All I ask is that you understand that there’s more ways to help the civilians. Do you understand?”

“I…Yes, Lord Julius.”

Julius kissed her cheek. “Good girl. Now then, I must’ve kept Veld and Manfroy waiting long enough, haven’t I? I wish I could stay longer with you, but alas, I must go. Goodbye Ishtar.”

Ishtar stood there, finding herself with mixed and awkward feelings. She regretted to herself about not being able to come up with words to try to talk back to Julius. But at the same time, she was worried if she was being unreasonable and if what he said was truly acceptable. Yet how can she just accept Julius for what he was when he was associated with a cult that had history of atrocious practice like child sacrifice?

Then there was another emotion within her; infatuation towards Julius. The charisma and the “good” intention and even his looks still made her love him to this day. She has convinced herself that her love for Julius as well as Jugdral was the reason of what she was doing. But seeing little, if not, no progress of convincing Julius to turn from Loptyr clan discouraged Ishtar and made her consider of giving up and ending relationship with her.

But then she also felt like abandoning Jugdral as a whole because she was one of the unique ones that had a potential to influence Julius besides the Loptyr clan. Worse, she had even made a vow to Reinhardt and practically the whole Freege family in her heart. If she gave up, she was worried that she was letting them down.

“Am I a coward, that the heir of Crusader Thrud is not able to make a right decision without worry or fear?” Ishtar said to herself. “Yet, what am I supposed to do? What am I afraid of?” Just then, Ishtar noticed a storm cloud far ahead. She remembered a compromise with the Magi and saw that they had kept their promise to Ishtar. Ishtar decided to come back to her contemplation another time and hurried her way to the arena that Raydrik was in, with a cloak to conceal herself.

By the time she arrived, it was quite dark even for an evening because of the thickness of the storm clouds. Outside, Ishtar could hear a commotion of soldiers hurrying to capture what she presumed to be Leif and his group. She even saw a meteor coming down from a sky in an attempt to catch them. It was a long wait for her to sense whether Leif’s group escaped or not, but finally, after a cavalry group and a hero showed up outside the arena exit, the commotion started to die down.

After waiting for a bit longer, it started to rain and thunder. Ishtar found large group of soldiers exiting the arena as if escorting someone. From far away, thanks to the mages using their light tomes in that group, Ishtar without a doubt recognized the baron armor in the middle; Raydrik. However, it also meant those mages could potentially spot Ishtar, so she had to be careful.

In order to convince the group of soldiers that a natural thunder killed Raydrik, Ishtar wished to wait before they were considerably far away from the arena. Ishtar wanted to follow them, but in order not to be seen, she had to lower herself. She immediately regretted wearing her good dress for Julius, because it was making her uncomfortable just by crouching down.

Ishtar took out her thunder tome and first cast out a regular lightning near the groups, but safely far away to implant an impression that they were in a middle of dangerous thunderstorm. When she did, the group seemed to move faster as if to get out of the storm sooner. Ishtar let them move some more before delivering her killing blow on Raydrik.

But after some time, Ishtar began to feel cold and shivered as her dress began to get drenched. She took out her holy water and her thunder tome. She chugged down holy water for boost in her magic and aimed her thunder tome towards Raydrik.

“ _Thunder, I call upon your strength. Unleash your wrath on my enemies and rid of them of this world. May gods answer my plead to purge the evil of this world and make room for peace!_ ” This was her thought as she channeled the thunder. Although it was not required, she harbored these thoughts as if fate will side with her.

With flash, the thunder hit directly where Raydrik was, and in an instant, Ishtar saw Raydrik falling down as a result. She breathed heavily with pounding heart as she watched the panicked soldiers gather around Raydrik.

But then, the panic died down within soldiers, and Ishtar’s heart sank when she vividly saw the baron armor get back up without trouble. The panic then turned to relief and awe within soldiers. Before Ishtar could panic herself of how Raydrik didn’t die from her thunder, she noticed Raydrik hand motioning his soldiers, and in an instant the soldiers bolted out in all directions.

Ishtar realized she will be chased, and began to flee. Her chest felt like it might explode by the time she reached the arena, but she had no luxury of resting. She had to safely reach the prison area so that she can completely escape with the carriage waiting for her. Ishtar heard something closing in behind her, and by the pattern of the steps, it sounded like horses. Knowing that she will be caught up in a matter of time, she readied her thunder spell.

“I see someone!” a cavalier shouted.

“Hey, cut off that person’s escape! You, go around there!”

Shortly after, a cavalier was not far from Ishtar. “Stop right there!” he shouted while readying his lance. Ishtar turned around and cast a weak thoron spell in order to not give away her position. The cavalier was electrocuted and instantly died along his horse.

“We got you!” This time, two cavalier was approaching her, one directly towards her, and one on her right. If Ishtar got rid of these two, her carriage would await her in a distance. Ishtar did not have time to cast lethal spell on both cavaliers at once. The cavalier in front was readying his javelin. Before he got the chance, Ishtar cast an imposing, non-lethal thunder spell to both of them so that their horses would be frightened.

The two horses galloped in fear, and by the time one managed to calm his horse, he was fried to death by Ishtar. The other one was not so fortunate and fell off his horse. The cavalier that fell off grabbed his javelin and ran towards Ishtar who was running away. While running, Ishtar prepared yet another thunder spell to kill him. But when she looked back, the cavalier has thrown his javelin at Ishtar.

Ishtar was forced to dodge the javelin, and she fell down doing so. The cavalier jumped on her to pin her down. “It was you who tried to kill Baron Raydrik, wasn’t it?!” he yelled. “Reveal yourself and-” he stopped in his words when he saw Ishtar’s face. “P-Princess I-Ishtar? What-?”

Ishtar used his shocked state to elbow him across his jaw, and while he was down and trying to get up, quickly cast her spell to kill him. Ishtar ran to where her carriage would be waiting knowing that it was a matter of time before her spell’s light drew soldiers’ attention.

As Ishtar got on her carriage, she was breathing heavily and was on verge of collapse. Her driver asked. “Princess Ishtar?! What happened to you? You look awful. Would you-“

“Drive!” Ishtar yelled with last remaining strength. “Don’t ask questions, and don’t worry about me! Drive me back as fast as you can possibly go!”

“A-as you wish!” the driver said as he hastily started to drive at full speed. As the carriage was on a straight road, he asked again. “Princess Ishtar, if I may, what has happened to you?”

“I’d rather you don’t ask.” Ishtar said. “For I’ve been through enough hardship.”


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Ishtar returned to the castle, she ignored every castle attendant’s words of concern and stormed to her room. She locked the door and began to cry on her bed for her own failure as well as potential punishment if she was found out. Death was not on her mind for a long time, but now that its possibility seemed to creep in on her life, Ishtar became terrified.

Why did Reydrick not die? She thought to herself. She swore to herself that she witnessed the thunder struck Reydrick right above him, and that he shouldn’t have such resistance against magic given that he wasn’t specialized in magic, not to mention her magic was amplified from holy water.

“Gods, why?!” Ishtar said sobbing. “Everything was going so well! Why?! What’s wrong with bringing justice to a wicked, scum like Reydrick?! Ced was successful in carrying out his righteous act of rescuing an individual named Leif from the clutch of Reydrick, but why me?! Why did I have to fail?!”

Through that night, Ishtar had nothing but sleeplessness from anger towards fate and fear of death. During that sleeplessness, Ishtar thought about how the Freege would think of her if they found out of her failed assassination of Reydrick. Father and mother would no doubt be disappointed. Then when she thought of close ones such as Ishtore, Tinni, and Reinhardt hearing about it, she cringed and felt ashamed. She doubted that they will look good on her even if she explained her reasons to them. Though she regretted, there was no going back and she must face tomorrow, and days after.

The next day, Ishtar continued on her usual business as a ruler of Manster, but it was hard to hide her dark circles in front of her attendees. She eventually was at her own table in her room.

“Princess Ishtar?” someone called.

Ishtar opened her eyes in alert, then lifted her head from the table. “Oh, um…” she figured out that someone must’ve knocked and was calling for her. “Come in…”

It was a castle guard, seeming to have something to report. “If I may, you don’t look well, Princess Ishtar. Have you gotten enough sleep?”

Rubbing her eyes, Ishtar replied. “I am well, though thank you for your concern. Is there something you wished to report?”

“Baron Reydrick has announced a distressing news that an assassination attempt have been made last night while he was exiting an arena. He assumes that a thunder mage has done it, and-“ the guard paused when he noticed her breathing became louder, covering her mouth with both of her hands as if in shock, and shaking a little. “Uh…as I was saying, he has appointed an investigation team on the matter and posted the news within city, mandating that if anyone has even a small clue pointing to the assassin-“

“Please! I’ve heard enough! No more of this!” Ishtar suddenly yelled. Then Ishtar immediately regretted when she saw the guard take one step back, sliding his visor of helmet down to conceal his face while looking down.

“…Forgive me, Princess Ishtar. Though I don’t know what, it seems I’ve caused you distress.”

“No, I’m sorry, I’ve reacted irrationally. It wasn’t fair for you to see me like that…Well, thanks for letting me know. You’re dismissed.”

“If…it interests you, the clerics are available for you Princess Ishtar. We all care about your well-being.” Afterwards, he left her room.

After a couple of sleepless nights, Ishtar was summoned by Bishop Veld to him, apparently to talk about the education system that Ishtar proposed some time ago. Without a second thought or doubt, she went to meet him. But when she arrived, Manfroy was accompanying him and the atmosphere felt tense.

“Take a seat, Princess Ishtar.” Veld said.

As soon as Ishtar took a seat, she noticed two sorcerers stand by an exit. “Bishop Veld, may I ask about this…tension in this room?”

“I would consider it appropriate considering what you tried to do to Reydrick.” Manfroy said. As soon as Ishtar heard that, her heart sank and froze in her place.

“Princess Ishtar, you are accused of attempted murder on Baron Reydrick while he was exiting the arena trying to disguise it as natural accident from thunder. What do you have to say about it?” Veld asked.

“I insist, that I was nowhere near the arena. I am a lady with dignity after all! I’m sure you have no evidence for such accusations!”

“Oh, but we do have reasons to believe you were. Surely you heard the news that a lightning struck Baron Reydrick, or so do they think it did. The soldiers around him thought it was a miracle that he was alive. But he survived for another reason.”

Reydrick’s survival had bothered Ishtar for some time, so she asked. “And how did he survive?”

“He wasn’t saved by his physical strength. It was rather…by the activation of his Loptyrian Fang. The sword that we gifted him.”

“Loptyrian Fang? What kind of weapon would that be?” Ishtar asked.

“By the same strength our god possesses, that sword renders all forms of attack, whether it be swords or magic, into a child’s play.” Manfroy said.

“A-and how does that prove anything?” Ishtar asked.

“Surely the heir of Mjolnir knows that though a natural thunder and magic thunder might look same, their difference in origin gives them different property. The Loptyrian Fang differentiates them, and does not provide protection against natural thunder. After all, you are more prone to getting hit by a magic thunder than natural thunder, can’t you agree?” Manfroy said with confident tone.

At this, Ishtar realized she was trapped; it was her assumption that Baron Reydrick did not have such tool to nullify her magic that resulted in this situation. But she still tried in her defense. “So, what if it was a thunder magic? It could’ve been from any thunder mage, or even any mage in Manster since thunder is such a basic magic! Why me, out of all the mages?”

“You are right, Princess Ishtar, if it wasn’t for evidences you left behind…” Veld said. “Baron Reydrick has testified that you were interested in the battle in arena, specifically the start and end time. Plus, we even remember you meeting us at an afternoon, but not far from evening. The time of attempted assassination was at an evening with thick clouds, so it was possible for you to attempt an assassination.”

Manfroy followed up. “The cavalry soldiers that were killed indicates that they had been fried…figuratively and literally. They were not charred as if they were incinerated by fire magic, but they were still burned to crisp. With Gelpenritter still yet to return, there is no thunder mage in Manster that is capable of casting thunder on that level, let alone damage Baron Reydrick even a little bit with his Loptyrian Fang. Except of course…”

Ishtar lowered her head in defeat.

“You…The heir of Thrud whose thunder prowess is worthy of Mjolnir.” Veld finished.

“So then…what’s going to happen to me…?” Ishtar asked.

“Lucky for you, since you are slightly higher in power than Reydrick, and no evidence of your intent of defying against the Empire exists, you won’t be charged for treason.” Veld said. “But you will still face charge of an attempted murder. Though your father, King Bloom may have much power, he cannot defy against the Empire’s justice system. At minimum, you will lose all your power over Manster, face long prison time and leave a permanent record of crime within the Freege family.”

“Oh, and perhaps even a loss of Crown Prince Julius’ love.” Manfroy mocked.

At this, Ishtar stood up and slammed table. “Don’t you dare!”

“I would remain calm if I were you. Those two sorcerers carry a deadly dark tome Hel, and are not afraid to cast it.” Veld said.

Ishtar sat back down. “Well then, looks like I have no choice.”

“Ah, not so fast, Princess Ishtar.” Manfroy said. “I can assure you that only us at this table knows what happened. No one else knows the truth yet.”

“Just what are you getting at?”

“I will show you that our clan isn’t as unfair or malicious as you think we are. What we are offering, is a bargain.” Manfroy showed Ishtar notes containing documentation of Ishtar’s attempted murder record. “If you accept our bargain, this will stay in our hand, and we will pretend none of this happened. Our condition, is that you will approve of Loptyr clan’s practice, including the child harvest to empower them like Lord Julius said the other day. In addition, you shall grant Baron Reydrick all the military authorities that belongs to Manster.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Well, it should be self-explanatory; your attempted murder shall be known across all Empire and every authority you have will be taken away. You will be in prison, and you won’t be able to govern even if your term is done. So then, what is your choice, Princess Ishtar? To retain the power you need and desire, or give it up?”

Ishtar accelerated her thought process that which even 1 second felt slow. The first thought in her heart was to accept her consequences from her mistake, which luckily wasn’t death. At least, she thought this was honorable.

But within her, another thought resisted against the decision of accepting her charge. If she was in prison, there was no longer anything she could do to try influence Julius to turn from, at least the bad side of Loptyr clan. In fact, it might encourage him to be more devoted to Loptyr if he hears of Ishtar’s crime. Then there was Freege family; the amount of sadness and disappointment they might get could decrease the morale there. The shame from Reinhardt, disappointment from father and mother, and sadness of Ishtore and Tinni; Ishtar didn’t think she could bear that scenario. Not to mention the damage she might do to Freege house as the heir to Mjolnir.

Will she take the consequence like as it should be, or should she accept their bargain? Then reluctantly, she thought of her father and his words; that he always strives to do what was for the best than be constrained by a traditional morality.

Ishtar responded. “I will take the bargain.”

With a smile, Manfroy put away the document. “You’ve chosen wisely, Princess Ishtar. This decision shall make both of us happy. I shall report that a thunder mage with holy water attempted murder, and that he has been killed for treason against Baron Reydrick.”

Ishtar sighed. “I hope you will. But, please do me a favor and be gentle when… you harvest the children.”

“Of course, Princess Ishtar.”

The “meeting” was over, and Ishtar was back at her own castle. As she sat down, she pondered about the sting she constantly felt on her heart on her way back. At first, she thought it would go away, but now that it persisted, she guessed that it was because of the decision she made.

“I know someone like Tinni and Ishtore will be upset if they found out about this.” Ishtar said to herself. “But, something like this is what made my father and grandfather successful, right? Maybe it’s part of maturing, to put aside this…sting…”


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, not surprisingly, Ced has sent request letter to Ishtar to meet, making his urgency clear. At the date of meeting, Ced wasted no time and told Ishtar his main point.

“Ishtar, the Loptyrian clan has started to take children from their parents. Though they don’t use force, they always came equipped with deadly dark tome to terrify the parents to giving their child away. But what’s worse, is that they’re appealing your name to tell them it would be fine!” Ced said.

Ishtar lowered her head a little.

“Please tell me they’re lying and going against your desire! Explain yourself!”

“It’s true…I gave them authority to take children for their practices. Ced…it might be outrageous, but-“

Ced slammed a table. “Why?! How could you do this after showing kindness to Manster?! Do you not know the detestable history of Loptyrian clan?! They literally sacrificed live children to dark god without remorse! If you let this happen, the history will repeat itself and everyone will suffer for many generation! If you think Reydrick’s tyranny is bad, imagine the tyranny over whole Jugdral when Loptyrian clan has all the power! I surely hell can’t trust that crown prince to turn back from that clan by his state right now-“

At his mention of Julius, Ishtar interrupted. “I have my own reasons, okay?! It is part of a decision I made to have an outcome that will reap biggest benefit in the long run!”

“Just what part of allowing Loptyrian clan to take children away is a benefit?! Give them an inch like this and they will take over whole Jugdral!”

“It’s…” Ishtar paused, then stopped knowing that her reason will anger him even more. “I’m sorry, that’s all I can tell you.”

Ced stood up. “It was a mistake to trust you, Ishtar. For a moment I thought you were different from your father. But it seems you are just as deceptive and tricky as he is. We no longer have any reason to associate now. Farewell.” As he exited, Ishtar made no attempt to stop him. She only rested her face on her palm to tell herself it will be fine.

Ced has switched his secret location in Manster ever since. Ishtar no longer had access to his help. But as a sliver line, Reinhardt has sent her a letter recently that he will return to her in Manster since his mission was done at Alster. He had a lot to catch up on.

On the day Reinhardt returned, after exchanging usual greetings, Reinhardt inquired Ishtar of events unfolding in Manster in details. Ishtar responded. “Reinhardt, this…might come to surprise to you, but now I’m allowing Loptyrian clan to harvest children.”

This surprised Reinhardt. “Oh? Please do explain; you should be aware of the controversy of that subject.”

“Lord Julius, though he may be associated with Loptyr clan, he also makes effort to change them for better. The children are to be given what commoners could not in my father’s day; education, self-defense, a chance to rise in power. We decided to make it mandatory, and I asked the clan to be gentle.”

“Hmm…” Reinhardt thought.

“Don’t get me wrong though, I’d rather that Lord Julius wasn’t associated with Loptyr clan either. But you must understand that at this point, all my attempts to convince Lord Julius to not associate with that clan anymore, has been futile. I believe Lord Julius still has sense in him, and so if that clan crosses a line sooner or later, it will be enough evidence for him to leave them for good. For sooner or later, their hidden malicious nature will be revealed. Until then, I plan to allow the clan to practice their beliefs with reasonable boundaries. Just as my father and grandfather were known to act on what they thought was for the best, I too will do the same. I hope you understand, Reinhardt.”

Reinhardt sat and thought for a moment, sometimes expressing doubts on his face. Ishtar waited nervously for his response, hoping at least, he will understand where she was coming from.

Finally, Reinhardt spoke. “Lady Ishtar, firstly I must commend your bravery to make this kind of decision for the sake of what you believe to be best. It is true that your father and grandfather followed the same principle, and it showed its merit. Nevertheless, please hear what I have to say. By my life experience, your plan has a risk that once failed, the consequence will be very expensive to pay. Whether it be Prince Julius does not listen and Loptyr takes over Jugdral, or you being responsible for the harm Loptyr clan causes, or even both. Please remember that logic has no power in a gamble, and at that point, your heart will be the one making decision. I will say it again; the members of Freege are looking up to you and your past actions of compassion. Remember that we are ready to accept your decision out of your kind heart and not just reason, so don’t be afraid to do so.”

Ishtar sighed with a relief. “Thank you Reinhardt, for your understanding. I also appreciate your words as well.” Ishtar then went to one of shelf. “I’ve actually was planning to give you this for some time as a gratitude for your service. I believe this is a perfect time for it.”

“A sword? Is it something special?”

“Take the sword out of its sheathe and you’ll see.”

When Reinhardt saw the whole sword, he was amazed that he went silent for a moment. “Is this, what I think it is, Lady Ishtar? A Miracle Sword?”

“You’re absolutely right. The choices I make may be grand and bold, but you have supported me regardless. I want to say thank you for looking after me since childhood, and even now.”

“Ah, Lady Ishtar. Though I’m not worthy enough to deserve such a valuable sword, I will gladly accept it. You have my thanks.”

After dismissing him, Ishtar lied down on her bed, feeling exhausted for just acting in front of him. She trusted Reinhardt a lot, but this was a first time that she intentionally hid something from him; she was currently held by the Loptyr clan for an attempted murder. When Reinhardt reminded her of the members of Freege looking up to her, she felt cursed; revealing the truth would disappoint them and decrease morale, but not revealing the truth stung her conscience even more.

“ _I wish I listened to Ced…_ ” Ishtar thought. “ _Just why did I do that?_ ” After cursing that fateful day, Ishtar went to sleep early.

Ishtar also received a letter from Tinni weeks later. Ishtar did not feel like opening it, knowing fully what will be on it already. But, for the sake of her cousin that went through a lot, she opened the letter and read it.

“ _Dear Ishtar_

_I would’ve never believed anyone if they told me you allow child hunts. Please tell me they’re lying to me to scare me, Ishtar. I don’t think you are the type of person to allow such terrible things. But it’s been bothering me because everyone in the Freege is saying you do! Not only that, but they scold me saying it’s wrong to call it “child hunt”, but rather schooling. That’s a lie because I’ve seen children forcefully being taken by those creepy Loptyr mages._

_Ishtar, please tell me you haven’t changed. Please tell me that you are the same Ishtar that stood up for me with the same kind heart._

_-Tinni_

As soon as Ishtar finished reading, she held back the urge to cry, swallowing hard as she put the letter back in its envelope. She then put the letter at the shelf somewhere. “I’m sorry, Tinni. I can’t answer you right now. Please wait and it will all make sense, someday _._ ”


	12. Chapter 12

At the village near Alster castle, Tinni was busy as usual helping out the residents there. She would visit door by door to those whom she knew had a hard time providing for themselves after taxes, or having a bad harvest time. She at least had a luxury of being given an allowance from Bloom, and she decided to use it for the people here.

Just as she arrived at a last door, she witnessed a child being dragged by Loptyr dark mage, who was crying and calling for his parents. The mage yelled at him to shut up, telling him it is for his own good that he was separated. Normally, Tinni would be upset, being tempted to use her thoron tome, but seeing such event frequently, she got used to the sight as well as her powerlessness.

“Oh, thank you Tinni, as always.” A woman said by the door. “Are you done? Why don’t you come inside for a bit? It is quite hot out there.”

“Thanks, but only for little while, or my uncle will be angry.” As Tinni sat down at a table, she spoke. “Sometimes, I wish I could do more for this village. My allowance can only do so much for you, and I could only watch those Loptyr jerks take the children…”

“Please don’t say such things like that Tinni, you’re doing more than enough for us in the village, and we are grateful.” The woman said as she handed Tinni a cup of water. “Besides, we all understand Tinni. You don’t have to beat yourself up for not being able to stand up to Loptyr. Do you know how upset we were when we heard you got hit by their dark magic trying to stop child hunt?”

“I know, I know.” Tinni replied as she gulped down the water. “But even still, how could I not be upset at myself when I at least have voice to some degree through my cousin Ishtar? It’s like she changed! She was so kind to me when I got abused, and she even made Manster a better place! But now what? Not only I’m hearing she’s allowing child hunt, but I’ve not heard from her ever since I sent her a letter! It’s not fair! I want to do something to make it right, yet there’s always someone it the way!”

“Princess Ishtar allowing child hunt? I find that hard to believe. We knew her to be good hearted girl before and in Manster. But if that’s true, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“What’s worse, is that everyone in the castle is saying its mandatory education. That couldn’t further than truth. If only they could see the cruelty that’s happening in the town…”

“You know what? I’m not really surprised to hear that. I saw the other day a creepy Loptyr mage giving a tax collector and soldiers a bag of money. Didn’t get to hear what he was bribing for, but I bet it’s to hide this tragedy called child hunt.”

“Oh man…Just what should I do? I’m doing everything I can, but it still feels as if there’s something I haven’t tried…”

“Don’t you worry about it, you’re doing more than enough. We commoners are used to inequality by now. Besides, Lord Seliph won in Isaach, didn’t he? There’s more reason to be hopeful.”

“I admire your resilience…Oh! I have to go! Thanks for having me by!”

“Come back anytime!”

Meanwhile, at the Alster castle, Bloom was having a conversation with General Baldach. “Baldach, I’ve called you here because of order from the Empire concerning the city of Tahra. It seems that the city is not willing to comply with the Empire’s mandate of “child harvesting”. I don’t think I need to explain that such defiance against the Empire is a treasonous act. Therefore, I want you to make preparation with Colonel Paulus to make a full assault on Tahra.”

“Understood, your Majesty. Though if I may ask, I believe the reason Tahra has rebelled is due to resisting the child harvest. If I remember correctly, weren’t you against something like that?”

“Ah, well that’s because the civilians and the rebels have labelled it badly. But a message from my trustworthy daughter from Manster later clarified that this form of child harvest is more of mandatory education and training for commoners. If anything, I think they are being foolish to not only miss out on the valuable experience for their children, but also they are rebelling against something trivial as mandatory training.”

“You also assigned me such a large battalion. Do you think such force is necessary on a small town like Tahra?”

“You are naïve if you think a rebellion can be something to be underestimated; it must be cut off its root before it becomes big. Now, I’ve had enough of this debate with you. Prepare the assault on Tahra right now, and that’s an order.”

“Right then. It will be done.”

Meanwhile at Manster, Ishtar’s life has never been harder before. Right now, she has hurried herself to Reydrick’s office, confronting him of something.

“Baron Reydrick! I’m hearing reports of soldiers arresting the citizens who refuse the child harvest, or even expressing a voice against a child harvest! I know you have the authorities over soldiers in Manster, but you approaching a line where I might have to intervene on behalf of citizen’s safety!”

“Huh. Well, did you really expect me to change after all this time, Princess Ishtar? I’m only just following the Empire’s desire, that’s all. Don’t you know me enough that I despise even just a spark of rebellion?”

“I was already following the Empire’s mandate, and now you’re making it unnecessarily harder for the citizens! If it satisfies the Empire, then everything else is the Manster’s responsibility! Bishop Veld, even Manfroy, have approved my methods of enforcing child harvest, and so I demand that you release the citizens you arrested!”

But to Ishtar’s surprise and irritation, Reydrick started to laugh at Ishtar. He laughed in such a mocking manner that he even placed his palm over his eyes while laughing. “What’s so funny?” Ishtar asked. “If you don’t stop, I’ll-“

“Don’t you get it? I practically don’t need to worry about you, anymore.” Reydrick interrupted. "Did you honestly believe that I don’t know that you tried to kill me that night?”

Ishtar let out a gasp. Then after a brief pause, she spoke clenching her fist. “Those bloody bishops lied to me…”

“Man, even with their special sword, I was so shaken by the damage you dealt that I fell down. From that moment, I had the idea that someone like you tried to kill me. You know what? Now that you know your situation, let me be honest with you; I really didn’t like you and your way of ruling. Not only you striped me of my manpower, but you lack that conviction and resilience that I wished resembled your father. Seriously, you would be so weak-hearted for citizens that you would eliminate whole taxes if they asked for it!”

Ishtar made an unsuccessful attempt of hiding her tear. “Well, there you have it! I too hated your harsh treatment of Manster citizens and your history of betrayal of your master! I sometimes wondered why my father appointed someone like you! But, enjoy your power while you have it, Baron Reydrick! Enjoy acting like you’re the king of Manster and toying with its citizens! For someday, you’ll regret it!”

Reydrick smirked. “Woman, you’ll be the one regretting when you should’ve just taken the punishment and woe your mistakes in prison. But now, you brought yourself something worse than that.”

Ishtar lost control and started to sob in front of him, and she hated herself for it. “Go on then.” Reydrick continued. “Got any more thing to say, hm?”

Ishtar bolted out of Reydrick’s room, dashed as quickly as possible to her own room, and then buried her face in her pillow. There, she screamed and cried at the same time for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Long time has passed since Reydrick’s humiliation of Ishtar, which made her time in Manster fruitless with practical powerlessness. At this time, Leif’s army has just breached Fort Nordrhein. Meanwhile, Ishtar was at Connaught castle to attend a party that Julius hosted there. As she was letting female attendants dress her up and put make up on her, the paranoia of Julius starting the conversation with her attempted murder made her chest feel tight.

“Milady, is the dress or the room too hot? You’re sweating already.” One of the attendants spoke as she pulled out handkerchief.

Ishtar would have normally said she was fine, but seeing that her sweat was noticed, and her face was probably red from uncontrollable heartbeat she was experiencing, she just gave them an answer that made most sense. “It seems so. Would you help me with that lighter black dress?”

After she was dressed, she met with Reinhardt as well, who sent General Muller at the gates of Leonster in his place. Ishtar, hoping that her body would cooperate with her wish of not giving away her distress, greeted him.

“Good to see you, Lady Ishtar. I see that you picked a different dress than you usually wear, but you look beautiful nonetheless.”

“Thank you for your compliment. You look handsome as well, Reinhardt.” But then, Ishtar noticed a face Reinhardt always make when he notices something out of normal.

“Your face is quite red right now. Are you nervous to see Lord Julius? I merely ask because by my understanding, you’ve known him for many years.”

“Oh, um…” Ishtar hurried to think of an answer. “Well you see, most of my meetings with Lord Julius has been private, just two of us. Now that we are in the presence of many people, I guess you could say I’m getting shy.”

“Fair enough. I guess the pressure of presenting yourself in a good manner in front of everyone is real. I can assure you though, that your reputation through your success in Manster is well-known across Thracia. Why, some admire you so much that they allowed child harvesting as soon as you have practically declared that such practice is part of commoner empowerment.”

Upon hearing this, the guilt Ishtar felt caused her to clench part of her dress.

“Come now, it’s about to start. You are well-known, so I encourage you to stand tall and let go of that nervousness.” Reinhardt said.

When they walked to the main room, it was filled with guest. However, Julius still stood out to Ishtar among the guests with his red attire that matched the everyday clothes he would wear, yet more appealing. Ishtar felt some infatuation seeing Julius like this, but it wasn’t enough to suppress the anxiety within her.

As soon as Julius noticed Ishtar, he smiled. “Looks like the star of the party has finally arrived.” He walked towards her, and naturally the guests’ eyes turned toward Ishtar, amplifying the anxiety. “Come Ishtar, there’s no better place and atmosphere than here to dance with me.”

When Julius took hold of her for dance, he asked. “My, your hand is a little sweaty. I can feel a little tense on your hip too. Not that there’s anything wrong, but are you nervous?”

“Oh, Lord Julius. We’ve never spent time together in the eyes of other people. I’m merely feeling shy…”

“Heh, silly girl.” Julius smirked. He then momentarily put two fingers on edges of her lips, gently pulling up making it look like she was smiling. “Would you smile for me, and the guests here? We’re here to have fun after all.”

The dance began. Even if the anxiety of Julius bringing up attempted murder in front of everyone was present, Ishtar allowed herself to be mesmerized by Julius’ closeness and his movement in dance. She enjoyed the time of relaxation in the dance while it lasted. When it was over, everyone applauded and refreshments were being served.

Julius and Ishtar were seated at a table, with a goblet containing wine. “You were very marvelous, Lord Julius. It made me feel as if I fell in love with you all over again.”

“Oh, I bet your beauty has hugged all the spotlight there. Your elegant dance befitted your title of Thunder Goddess.” Julius replied as he took a sip of the wine. “That reminds me, I’ve heard that you started to allow child harvest in the name of commoner empowerment. I didn’t expect you to listen to me so soon, but it is a pleasant news nonetheless.”

After what Reydrick has done to her, Ishtar’s anxiety did not go down even as Julius’ words implied otherwise. “Well, you see, I think I’ve been too close-minded for providing what’s best for the commoners. I think I’ve not given a Loptyr clan a fair chance to demonstrate their reform. So I wished to do it, even if it was to do it for you and your dream of realizing a better world.” After finishing that lie, Ishtar wished to electrocute herself for the disgust she felt within herself.

“It makes me happy to hear that you care about my dream, Ishtar. In the future-” Suddenly, Julius stopped in his talk. Then he grabbed his chest and got up from the table. Before Ishtar could ask what was going on, he fell down on the floor clutching his chest. The attendants of the party panicked and immediately mobilized to escort Julius to bed. Some yelled to search the castle for any assassins that could’ve poisoned the wine, and some attendants ran to call a cleric.

Ishtar was frightened by Julius’ sickness and tried to approach him, but the soldiers would not let anyone near Julius while he was being taken to infirmary. The anxiety that Ishtar had before was replaced by her worry for Julius’ well-being. The general in charge of soldiers in the Connaught castle told everyone to clear the room and go to their rooms, telling them to wait for further instructions.

Before Ishtar went to her room, she first found Reinhardt. “Reinhardt, do you think Lord Julius will be alright?”

“I would like to hope he is, though I can’t say for sure. Judging by the way he collapsed as soon as he drank from the goblet, I will guess that someone poisoned the wine. I wish they called a decent physician instead of cleric.”

“Reinhardt, I don’t really like staying still in my room when my love might die out there.”

“I understand the urgency and the worry, Lady Ishtar. But you know that neither of us are knowledgeable in medicine and would only be a burden out there. Please, let’s have faith in the clerics and hopefully physicians. Sometimes, there are things in life we can’t control.”

“Okay, Reinhardt. You’re right in that regard. But if there’s anything I can do for Lord Julius, I will not hesitate to put into action. Anyway, see you later. If they dismiss us, let’s meet at the castle entrance.”

“As you say, Lady Ishtar.”

An hour later, a note was slid under door crack of the guests. The note stated that the servers will be interrogated and Julius is not in a critical state, but needed a treatment as soon as possible. It then stated that unless the guests can offer some help in a way, they are to return back to where they came from.

At the entrance, Ishtar and Reinhardt met there. “Lady Ishtar, while I was in the room, I have thought of someone who could help Lord Julius recover. He is Bishop Saias. It burdens me to interrupt his mission at the gate of Leonster so abruptly, but he is a person I can trust most with healing sickness like this.”

“Bishop Saias? The master tactician? Thank the gods! What are we waiting for? Let’s go get his help then!”

They travelled as fast as possible towards Saias. Thanks to Reinhardt’s authority, they were able to meet him at the roof of Leonster castle, where he was wielding a sleep staff.

“Bishop Saias!” Ishtar called.

“Princess Ishtar? General Reinhardt? What brings you here?” Saias asked.

“Lord Julius has fallen ill. He is in need of cure and you are the only person we can trust to make him well again.”

“I see. Though I ask; what about the Loptyrian order? Have you informed them about this, and ask them for help?” Saias asked again.

“To hell with them!” Ishtar said. “I refuse to allow them near Lord Julius. Who knows what they may convince him of as they look after them?”

Saias briefly gave Ishtar a surprised look. It was not as though, he was surprised by her sudden raise of her voice, but rather surprised that she hasn’t figured out something that was true for a long time. He then looked towards a battlefield, gazing in a direction where he commanded to raise up a bridge for armored knight brigades as well as mage knight reinforcements from Freege.

“Do not worry if you are concerned about abandoning your duty, Bishop Saias.” Reinhardt said. “Since it was I who requested you here, I can inform General Muller your circumstance and leave him in charge. This is concerning the potential life of future king of the Empire after all.”

“Understood.” Saias said as he put aside his sleep staff. “Then I will trust your General to maintain the control here. Unless the rebel has an excellent tactician as well, it will be unlikely for them to survive the pincer attack I put into action.”

Ishtar bowed. “Thank you so much, Bishop Saias. I won’t forget your kindness.”

“No need for the bow, Princess Ishtar. I have something more important I wish to tell you actually. But I will tell you once I look after Julius.” Saias replied.

“Pardon me, Lady Ishtar. But I almost forgot to tell you that I must report back to your father. So you will have to lead Bishop Saias to Connaught yourself and come back on your own.” Reinhardt said.

“That’s okay Reinhardt. You’ve done more than enough to tell me about Bishop Saias, and I’m grateful.”

“May the gods be with Bishop Saias and Lord Julius. Until we meet again, Lady Ishtar.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ishtar wasted no time to take Saias to Connaught. Thanks to his well-known reputation, getting him to treat Julius was no trouble as all she had to do was to introduce him. After she saw Saias go into a room where Julius was, she decided to sit down near the room. The wish for Julius to get better trumped the boredom, and she even prayed once or twice for his recovery.

Surprisingly, after 3 hours, Saias has exited the room. Ishtar quickly went to him. “Will Lord Julius be okay? Will he live?”

“Peace, Princess Ishtar. The crown prince has been cured and will be back to his healthy state in no time.”

Ishtar gave him a hug. “Thank you so much. I owe you such a great debt that I couldn’t pay. I won’t forget this, and will make sure Lord Julius will honor your name in the history.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Saias replied. “But I did say that I have something more important to tell you after curing Lord Julius. Let’s go somewhere private, Princess Ishtar. Lord Julius needs some time to regain his strength anyway.”

They decided to go to Saias’ room temporarily arranged for him to stay a night. As they went on their way, Ishtar wondered what Saias could want to talk about so important. As she silently brainstormed, she got nervous when a thought of her attempted murder on Reydrick happened to pass her mind. Or was it the fact she allowed child harvesting and he is not pleased about it? None of this sounded impossible because Saias was a bishop who cared about morality after all.

When they entered the room, Saias began. “Princess Ishtar. What do you think of Lord Julius?”

Puzzled by an unexpected question, she delayed her response. “I see Lord Julius as someone who is ambitious in making Jugdral a better place. He has a good heart, but I believe sometimes he could be misled because of that ambition. That’s why I despise Loptyr clan trying to associate with him. In fact, I view myself as only one who could potentially turn him away from-“

“I see then. In that case, I ask of you to no longer associate with him.”

The response Saias gave her somehow made her more unsettled than what could have scared her from him bringing up attempted murder or child harvest. “W-what do you mean? We love each other, and he likes spending time with me! He doesn’t… hate me now, does he?”

“That is not the case. It is rather…he is not the person you think he is anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“It is true that he used to be a caring prince when he was young. Unfortunately, on that fateful day, he changed completely. The moment he laid a hand on that Loptyr tome, his will became that of the dark god.”

Ishtar grabbed both of his shoulders, with great fear in her eyes. “Please! Explain! It’s not making any sense to me! What of the Loptyr tome? What about his will becoming that of the dark god?”

“Simply put, the Lord Julius you know now is as wicked, cruel, and murderous as the dark god we abhor in the history. You cannot hope to change him, Princess Ishtar, because it is like trying to convince a rock at this point. It’s time to let him go, and move on.”

Ishtar let Saias go, then clenched her outfit, tearing up. “That can’t be true…”

Saias stood there without a reply.

“That can’t be true!” Ishtar raised her voice. “I’ve been with Lord Julius for a long time! He may have changed from his childhood, but to say that he changed into that dark god is ridiculous! He personally told me that his dream was to change Jugdral for better, following his father’s footstep! It’s just that he’s misled by Loptyr clan’s enticing philosophy who claims they can help him! A person can make mistakes in their decision if their dream is big! I know so! I’ve done it myself too; I refuse to believe that he has changed beyond help!”

Saias looked down, sighing. “I shouldn’t say I’m surprised.”

“Please tell me you’re overthinking it.” Ishtar started to sob.

“Unfortunately, I am as confident as you are in my answer. My grandfather, Cohen, taught me much of history. I also have faith in revelations I saw during my service in Bragi. Even in Loptyr’s own scripture, it states that a bearer of major blood of Loptyr shall join his will to the dark god’s in his own tome. The truth is, Lord Julius was unfortunate to bear that major blood. I’m sorry to say, Princess Ishtar. However, Lord Julius is not only associated with Loptyr clan, he is their god as well. Evil can disguise itself as good. If you are convinced he wasn’t evil, he has been hiding it well from you.”

At this, Ishtar fell down on her knees and started to cry.

“Would you like more evidences? Do you remember the news when the Empire claimed that Queen Deirdre and Princess Julia died at the same time because of accident? Well, the dark god Loptyr hunts down anyone who bears blood of Naga ruthlessly. Queen Deirdre and Princess Julia bore those blood. Considering Lord Julius has been consumed by Loptyr tome not long before that ‘accident’-“

“Stop! No more of this!” Ishtar interrupted as she covered her face. “Are you telling me that I was loving a dead…dead prince I thought I once knew?! Have I really been trying to realize the dream of that dark god who is merciless to children?!”

“Peace, Princess Ishtar. I won’t condemn you, for I understand your circumstances.”

“Please, do not even look my way. I am a disgrace of a woman who betrayed the trust of the Freege family, endangered civilians, and tainted the name of Crusader Thrud. Find me a place where I can hide and no one can find me…”

“I assure you, even demonstrating your shame in yourself for your actions is enough to tell me that you deserve a chance to make right of what you did wrong. I am willing to forgive your wrongdoings under a condition that you will take actions to redeem yourself.”

Ishtar managed to calm down and look up. “Do you really think so?”

“I believe so. I am aware of your accomplishments in Manster before Reydrick practically took over. I can be sure that your heart is capable of doing what is righteous, so I ask that you forgive yourself as well.”

“How can I be sure of this? I’ve made so many wrong decisions…”

“I’ve cured a girl possessed by a demon blade once. While she was possessed, she attempted to kill her own mother in an arena. When she was cured, she felt the same guilt and broke down like you did. She however, took up the courage to stand up and move on. I’ve purified the demon blade for her, and though she didn’t like it, took the sword and made it her own. Now I’m confident that she is moving forward in her life without her past actions holding her back. If she could do it, I’m sure you can as well, Princess Ishtar.”

Ishtar thought to herself for a while. After hearing this simple truth of Julius, her entire actions and plans were voided. Though she was upset about it, she at the same time was relieved from being freed from burden of trying to change the fate of Jugdral. Now that everything has changed, there was no longer a reason for her to keep lying and maintain her power. As nervous and shameful it would be to reveal the truth to Freege family, she had to do it, lest she leads them into path of corruption. Though her pride of descendent of Thrud was shattered, this was the only way to restore that pride.

Finally, Ishtar spoke. “You are right, Bishop Saias. I care for my family as well as Jugdral. Now that I’m powerless to stop Lord Julius, there is no point of taking risks anymore. As difficult as it may be, I shall say farewell to Lord Julius, and move on from there.”

Saias smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“And…Thank you…Perhaps even more than making Lord Julius better. I’ll go to him now to send my regards.”

“I’ll wait for you then. See you at the castle entrance.”

Naturally, Ishtar felt nervous and even scared thinking of telling Julius that she no longer wanted to associate with him. At the back of her mind, she thought of just leaving him without saying a word. That however, she thought would introduce more hassle in the future. So then she decided it would be better in the long run if she let Julius know of her intent.

She arrived at a door with a maid on a side. “Would you let me in? I’ve got something to say to Lord Julius.”

His Highness needs time to recover, Princess Ishtar. Please come back-“

“Let her in.” Julius said from the room.

“As you wish, Your Highness.” Then the maid opened the door for Ishtar.

When Ishtar entered the room, she closed a door behind her. Julius was sitting by bed, as if he was waiting for her.

Ishtar sighed before beginning. “Lord Julius, there’s something important I want to tell you. From now on, I-“

She was interrupted by Julius standing close in front of her, holding her waist with one hand and holding her cheek with another ready to kiss her. “I have an idea what you want to say, for I’m sure Saias told you the truth by now.”

“Oh! Um…So then, you know my intent already…But then why…?”

“Parting after knowing each other for so long is heartbreaking, you know? I know that you want to go your own way after this, so I wish to have one last moment together. You get what I’m coming from?”

Ishtar after the position Julius was in and the bed that was available figured out where this was going. “N-no, Lord Julius! I understand your intent, but this is forbidden! Please, a walk in garden is sufficient for me-“

“Shh, it will be quick, my love. I have the authority to keep it a secret between me and you.”

“B-but…” Ishtar put her hand on Julius’ chest as if wanting to push him away.

“I love you, Ishtar.” Julius kissed her on lips.

Naturally, Ishtar’s desire for Julius, and her infatuation towards Julius started to clash with her conscience. Then the temptations started to gain ground in her mind. Finally, Ishtar gave in.

It did not take long, and they were finished. “How was it? It was worth it, wasn’t it?” Julius said as he got dressed again.

“It…it was…” Ishtar stuttered as she began to recover her composure. “Well, I can’t lie. It was very pleasant.”

“I’m glad you agree. Well, I’m satisfied now. You may go Ishtar. You wouldn’t want to keep Saias waiting, would you?”

In haste, Ishtar cleaned herself up, got dressed again, made sure her hair was adjusted the way she met Saias, and hurried to Saias.

“Hm, that took longer than expected, Princess Ishtar. Has everything gone alright? You look tired.” Saias asked.

“Let’s just say, there was some disagreements at the room. It was draining my energy to convince Lord Julius. But what matters is, now I’m free from him.”

Saias thought for a while. “Well then, I guess I’ll take your word for it. Anyway, I pray that from this time on, you will use your freedom to do what is truly righteous.”

Some time later, Julius met with Manfroy at Grannvale castle to have a look-back discussion on the plans they have put into action.

“So, Lord Julius, if I may, what was the purpose of making that descendent of Thrud fall in love with you? She takes some time out of you occasionally after all.” Manfroy started.

“Firstly, let me assure you, I have no intention of getting close with those silly descendants of crusaders who couldn’t do anything to me without Naga. However, the little boy named Julius happened to catch that girl’s attention, and his memories had further plans to spend time with her. Then an idea came to me that if I secure even just one descendent of crusader with mighty holy weapon, the chance for that blasted Naga to stop me shall fall.”

“Ah, so that was the reason. As expected of our savior, I applaud your plan. Even now, the foolish girl who calls herself descendent of Thrud has made our child harvesting so much easier. Now it peaks my curiosity; how were you so successful in luring this girl to your plan?”

“In my long, long memories sealed within my tome from my vessels, many of them were womanizers and had many concubines. Typically, women tend to chase a man with power, money, and perhaps looks. But in rare occasions, some vessels had only one queen, and all of them were naïve to think that they could change my vessels. Little did they know that my will has overtaken my vessels. This descendent of Thrud is no different. Quiet conveniently, that’s what makes her special and worthy to tie her into our influence.”

“Well said, most high one.” Manfroy said. “So now that she is determined to no longer associate with you, what shall be next?”

Julius answered confidently. “Sooner or later, that petty scion of light will attack Connaught, and that incompetent Bloom will make her fight. I shall save her from her death, and she shall once again be compelled to serve me. These naïve women are so predictable with how their emotions operate.”

“A splendid plan, as always!”


	15. Chapter 15

It has been almost 2 weeks since Ishtar parted with Julius and complied to his last request. As soon as she got up every morning, first thing she would check was her belly. She was so sensitive about it that even the stomach from full meal bothered her. Ishtar wished she could mail her mother a question about signs of pregnancy, but all the scenarios Ishtar imagined made her conclude it was not worth it.

Worse, ever since that day in Connaught Castle with Julius, she had a hard time getting him off her mind. Ishtar definitely decided to part ways with him, but thoughts of Julius kept coming back to her every once in a while, occasionally having a similar feeling of missing him. Ishtar wanted these feelings to go away, and made no progress of doing so.

At this time, Ishtar was organizing her belongings in her room to leave Manster and figure out what to do next. Just a day ago, her father has sent an urgent letter for her to come to Connaught castle immediately. Ishtar was already having enough trouble tackling with guilt for engaging in forbidden love before marriage and doing with major blood of Loptyr, and now her father’s calling reminded her of that guilt even more at Connaught castle.

On her way out of the castle, first she was met by Reydrick and Veld. When she saw them, she became grateful that they will no longer interfere with her anymore. Ishtar did not say much, but only gave a monotone, generic farewell. “Goodbye Baron Reydrick, and Bishop Veld. I wish you luck in the future.”

Reydrick also replied in a cold tone. “Goodbye, Princess Ishtar. May you live long.” Veld only gave a chuckle.

Walking her way out of the castle, she was met with glare from the civilians. It hurt her pride and shamed her after having a reputation of having a kind heart in the Freege family. She supposed that the moment she betrayed Ced, that was the end of support from civilians. Ishtar was also aware that these civilians were angry enough to assault her in a group, only being stopped by her royalty and soldiers. She did them a one last favor by speeding up her walk out of the castle.

When Ishtar arrived at Connaught, she dreaded to feel her guilt being reminded, but also reminded herself that even if it was urgent, she got to see her father after not seeing him for some time. The soldiers were waiting for Ishtar, escorting her to Bloom’s room.

As Ishtar opened a door to Bloom’s room, he was walking around, looking down on ground with anxious face. His left arm was also in a casket. When he saw Ishtar, his anxious face turned into relief and hugged her.

“Ishtar! You’re finally here! What has taken you so long?” Bloom said.

“Father, it’s nice to see you again. What happened to your left arm though?”

“Those damn rebels have done this. That mercenary who claims to have a demon blade; well, with one swing, he sent me flying back. He broke my shield, my arm, and my pride.” As Bloom mentioned that mercenary, he shivered for a split second.

“Father, it is unlike you to be so afraid of situation. I can’t even the last time I saw you like this.”

Bloom grabbed her shoulder motioning her to pay attention. “That is not important! These rebels are unlike any other rebellion I’ve quenched! First my useless generals fail to retake Leonster castle, and now that scion of light or whatever is after my life! Ishtar, they are our biggest threat! They’ve killed your brother, they defeated my mage trio, Ishtore, and they’ve taken Tinni with them as well! You’re the only one I can count on at this point! Please Ishtar, help you father out!”

When Bloom mentioned Tinni, Ishtar was hoping he meant they’ve taken her prisoner, but she knew there was a chance Tinni joined them out of her own will. Ishtar remembered the conversation she had with Tinni after all. Ishtar knew that her father would not give her inquiry of Tinni, so she replied. “Very well father, but I ask you to let me use your Mjolnir tome. With that tome, I won’t be needing an army.”

“You want to use my tome even if-“ Bloom stopped talking, looking down on ground to think. “Alright then, if that is your need, I will allow you to use it. But know that I will be expecting success from you!” Bloom then went somewhere to retrieve a chest. Then using his signet ring, he unlocked the chest to reveal a tome of Mjolnir. Ishtar accepted the tome, and held it as if she missed this tome for a long time.

“Ah, it’s been a while since I even got to lay my eyes on this tome. The welcoming aura and sight is there like I remember.” Ishtar said.

“Hm, well you’ll get used to it.” Bloom replied. “Now go, avenge your family and fight for Freege house. Usually, I’m supposed to officially hand you down the tome with witnesses, but I’ll make an exception for today.”

“Thank you father, you can count on me.” Ishtar then went out to the battlefield. Four elite soldiers were deployed for her by Bloom for some safety even if she insisted she didn’t require an army.

After a long travel, Ishtar and her soldiers were waiting at a top of hill for Seliph’s army. As she was waiting, Ishtar thought about her Tinni’s words a few years ago. At first, it seemed ridiculous to her from what she was taught that the Empire was in the wrong for condemning Sigurd. But after witnessing the wicked acts from Loptyr and hearing the truth of Julius from Saias, it did not seem impossible. That thought shuddered Ishtar.

“Enemy approaching!” a soldier said quietly.

Everyone lowered their position, and saw Seliph’s army approaching. Within the army, Ishtar sensed a presence of two holy weapons. It belonged Shannan’s Balmung and Ares’ Mystletainn. It was the first time Ishtar got to experience this sensation from what she only heard from her father.

“Now is the time, Princess Ishtar. Any closer, and they will surely notice us.” Other soldier said.

Ishtar nodded, and opened the Mjolnir, ready to channel a quieter, quicker variant of its most powerful attack. She channeled: “ _Mjolnir, the wrath of thunder itself, I call upon your strength to strike upon the foes which must perish. Let your strike be tamer, but less revealing. May my foes not know what-“_

Ishtar gasped and interrupted herself when another flash and ringing sound entered her sensation. “ _It can’t be…another one?!_ ”

“Princess Ishtar? What’s wrong?”

“Watch your back, or-!” Ishtar yelled. But at this point, she had to try to dodge the holy weapon’s attack herself. Before they could say anything, two soldiers behind her got their heart blown out by an arrow piercing through them both. The arrow missed Ishtar’s vitals, but it pierced through her shoulder. Ishtar’s left collarbone got obliterated, and she collapsed on ground bleeding heavily. Ishtar panicked when she couldn’t feel some parts of her arm, for it meant it was at risk of being dismembered.

“No! Quickly, we have to-!” before remaining soldiers could do anything, their heads were pierced by another arrow. The arrow was shot by Faval wielding Yewfelle, who happened to be scolded by Patty after being sent by Bloom on the same hill.

Ishtar breathed heavily, holding on her bleeding shoulder and tearing up for the fear of death. When she heard approaching sound of horses towards her and Favel shouting at Patty, she said what she thought would be last words. “Ah….Lord Julius…”

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in front of Ishtar. Then from that circle, a familiar figure appeared. It was Julius. Immediately, some ghostly looking black dragon appeared over him, growling at Seliph’s army. Everyone immediately retreated.

“This is not where your grave shall be Ishtar.” Julius said.

“Lord…Julius…? What are you-?” Ishtar said, running out of energy.

Julius touched her. “Come with me to Belhalla, Ishtar. I need you.”

“As you wish…Lord…” Ishtar replied. She was then immediately warped with Julius to Belhalla castle. In the next moment, Ishtar was lying on an infirmary bed, and Ishtar was starting to get dizzy and blurry vision from loss of blood.

Ignoring the screams and panics of nearby clerics and physician, Julius said to Ishtar. “Do not fear, Ishtar. For you will live.” In his left hand, it was a familiar heal magic aura. The clerics and physicians awed that he was able to cast a light magic without a staff. Then Julius took a dark tome, opened and channelled on himself.

Then Julius placed heal magic aura onto Ishtar’s partially dismembered arm. Gradually, Ishtar felt her arm starting to connect back together, and regaining consciousness. She then touched her left shoulder, witnessing without a doubt that it was strong and healthy as ever. “That’s amazing…I am ever so grateful for saving my life, Lord Julius.”

“Hm, grateful, are you?” Julius said. “Then would you like to still aid me on my governance of Jugdral?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Julius slouched to get closer to her face. “Help me to harvest the children. Help me to build that ideal kingdom with ideal citizens. No, I’m not saying I want to love you again or making you love me. But that doesn’t mean we cannot work together, doesn’t it?”

“Child…harvesting…?” Ishtar sweated. “But…”

“You wouldn’t so much to just run off without a favor when someone saved your life, would you?” Julius said.

This time, Ishtar felt an uncomfortable tug on her chest. It felt more forced rather than something she genuinely cared about. Overwhelmed by the pressure as well as her still lingering feelings for him, she replied. “Very well Lord Julius.”

“Good. I’m glad you were not so foolish as to oppose me. In fact, allow me to show you the consequence of those who oppose the Empire. Follow me.” Julius then once again used warp spell with her. This time, it was Danzig fortress. However, to their surprise, the fortress was a mess because Leif’s army has already rescued their comrades.

The surviving soldier at the fortress told Julius everything that happened.

“I see then. You are dismissed.” Julius said. “Heh, the prisoners here were supposed to serve an example of what happens to the enemies of the Empire, but I guess the incompetence of the soldiers ruined it.”

Ishtar said nothing in reply, for she was cursing herself in her mind about her impulsive response to Julius.

“Speaking of incompetence,” Julius continued. “Bloom must be struggling against those rebels if he was that desperate to send his daughter to stop him. And now they have lost their fort as well. The house of Freege is surely a spectacular failure and a joke.”

Ishtar clenched one of her fist, angered by his mocking of her family. But knowing the position she was in, she reluctantly apologized. “My apologies on behalf of my family, Lord Julius…”

“No, you are hardly at fault here. You won’t be joining Connaught battle, for I will be needing you in Miletos now. Your mother has been pestering me to come there.”

“Is that so? For what reason?”

“I wish to check up on her harvested children. I hear that she enforced it so much that she mercilessly killed the parents who tried to stop it. Heh, I honestly approve it. She must be delighted to govern that city ever since she was granted the throne there.”

“W-What?! My mother would do kill…the parents?” This shocked Ishtar.

“Hm, the climate of Miletos is rather pleasant this year. It would be a perfect opportunity to spend time there, wouldn’t it? I’m going to buy you a fine silk dress, Ishtar. A ruby tiara will certainly go nice with it too. Yes, you will be very beautiful.”

Ishtar looked at Julius with both suspicious and fearful look, for the amount of favor he was offering was well beyond the lovers who broke up.

“Knowing your mother, I’m sure she will throw a most splendid banquet when she sees us there. We will certainly have a fun time. Oh, before I forget, Ishtar; dismiss Reinhardt from your presence. I don’t want to see him near you again.”

“But he has watched over me ever since childhood-“

“I cannot stand to look at Reinhardt. The next time he appears before me, he will die, understood?”

Ishtar sighed. “Alright, Lord Julius…But please, allow him to go home in peace…”

Not long after, Reinhardt received a letter from Ishtar. He opened it without a second thought, thinking it was a mission assignment or just a friendly letter. However, he could not believe his eyes when the letter was about Reinhardt is dismissed from her service as he was no longer needed with Julius on her side. In denial, Reinhardt read the letter again and again, but it was clear that Ishtar did not want Reinhardt anymore, for whatever reason.

Reinhardt shuffled through his archives of letters received, and found a previous letter. That letter was about how Ishtar has decided to break up with Julius at Connaught now that she realized his true identity. At the time he read this letter, he was only upset about the circumstance.

But when he put this letter and the letter he received now side by side, he became angry at Ishtar. This anger became worse over time, and it was not this severe throughout his service to Ishtar. He grabbed a miracle sword gifted from Ishtar, and bolted outside.

“Gaah!” Reinhardt screamed as he slashed a random tree he could find with the miracle. “Lady Ishtar…” then he slashed some shrubs. “Why?...WHY?!” He then struck the ground with the sword few times. Afterwards, he breathed heavily both from anger and exhaustion. Looking at the sword filled him with anger instead of happiness because of the reminder of Ishtar’s betrayal.

He went to a pond, then he prepared himself throw the miracle sword. But he was reminded of the value of the miracle sword that he couldn’t muster up the courage to throw it away. Reinhardt returned to his room, and thought about what to do with the sword.

“Olwen…”


	16. Chapter 16

Julius and Ishtar arrived in Chronos castle where Hilda was living and ruling, before Seliph’s army was about to enter Miletos district. When Hilda saw them, she could not hide her excitement.

“Your Highness! What an honor to have you here! Thank you so much for coming here!”

“Hello, Hilda. Always nice to see you as well. How is the child harvesting going?”

“As smoothly as ever, your Highness. The civilians at this point are too afraid for their lives to resist the harvest.”

“Excellent as ever, Hilda! Now, enough about that. Would you be willing to prepare a banquet for me and Ishtar? I bought her a dress after all.”

“A dress? For my daughter? I could not be more pleased! What dress is it?”

“That will remain a surprise until the banquet.”

“Very well, your Highness. I will prepare this banquet just for you. Ishtar, make sure you look your best on that day, okay? I’ll give you some of my attendants for you.”

“Yes, mother…” Ishtar said.

At the day of banquet, Ishtar was getting help from Hilda’s attendants to look her best. The attendants recognized the silk dress Julius has bought.

“Princess Ishtar! This dress is one of the most valuable dress available in Belhalla! So many noblewoman wishes to have this dress. You are so fortunate to have his Highness care about you this much!” one of the attendant said.

“I’m glad to hear it…” Ishtar replied with forced enthusiasm.

Normally, Ishtar was not a fan of fancy dress because they felt uncomfortable, but the silk dress felt rather comfortable that Ishtar didn’t mind wearing it for whole day. After the ruby tiara was put on, an attendant pulled up a mirror.

“You look stunningly beautiful, Princess Ishtar. I’m sure that you will catch everyone’s attention at banquet. See for yourself and-“

When Ishtar saw herself in the mirror, she swatted the mirror away with a gasp. The mirror shattered on the floor. There was a long silence in the room, with the attendants looking at each other.

“…Forgive us, it looks like you have been very displeased.” One of attendant finally spoke. “We shall start over if you wish.”

“No, I’m sorry. I am the one who acted immaturely. I assure you, it wasn’t because of your work.” Ishtar said.

“Are you well? Would you like us to call a cleric?”

“No, I’ll be fine. But do me a favor; please don’t tell my mother what happened here.”

Attendants looked at each other again before responding. “As you wish.”

Time passed on after the banquet, and Seliph’s army has occupied Perlucos castle. Julius has asked Ishtar to take over managing children from child harvest in Chronos since most of the dark mages were going to be occupied to battle against Seliph’s army.

With a soldier leading the captured children, Ishtar was at the very end, following him to the dungeon where the children were kept. The soldier, however, seemed to not like this as much as Ishtar, for his walk looked like a tired man, and whenever a child sobbed or cried out, he did not bother even rebuking them to shut up. Every step Ishtar took, it felt as if guilt was slamming her heart harder and harder watching the children be taken to dungeon.

They arrived at the dungeon, and more crying could be heard from the cells. Finally, Ishtar could not bear the guilt anymore and told the soldier. “I shall take over from here. Allow me to put them in the cell.”

“As you wish.” The soldier handed her a key to the cell door.

Ishtar first went to another door that led out of the dungeon, and left it open. Then she led the children to the cell and opened the door. But then, she tossed the key a certain distance away from her. “Oh no.” she said. “I dropped the key.”

She then took her time to walk up to the key. Meanwhile, children at the cell was confused at first of what was going on. But one of them suggested to escape while they had the chance. Some called him crazy, but asserting that it was better to try than to die, all the children from that cell ran away to the door Ishtar left open.

Ishtar returned to the soldier. He was at first surprised by Ishtar’s action. But after seeing her clearly acted out blunder, he nodded and said to Ishtar. “Nothing has happened here.”

“Thank you.” she replied.

Ishtar returned to Julius. “How is the current status, Ishtar?” he asked.

“Everything is moving smoothly according to your plan, Lord Julius.”

“Excellent. I wonder how much it terrifies the civilians to know that they are powerless to resist my harvest.”

Ishtar answered at bottom of her heart. “People are driven mad with grief, particularly the mothers of children.”

“Ha! Good! Let them know the despair of their powerlessness! Perhaps their despair may be mitigated if they only acknowledged that their children shall become ideal citizens of Loptyr Empire!”

“Lord Julius, there are no more rooms at this castle for the children. What shall we do?”

“Send them to Belhalla. Friend, family, it matters not. By the end, they will despise each other, ready to kill their own in power’s name. Only the fittest will survive, and those fittest will become the ideal citizens of Loptyr’s new world.”

“What of your father? Doesn’t he disapprove of this action?”

“My father? He’s not worth worrying about. I can convince him easily. Now, I’ll be going to Miletos. Meet me there by next week. Understood?”

“Yes, Lord Julius.”

At Miletos castle, Arvis came looking for Ishtar. “It has been a long time, Ishtar, how are you doing?”

“Oh, Your Majesty? What brings you here?”

“Release the captive children, Ishtar. I know that you abhor these deeds as much as I do.”

“My apologies, sir, but my circumstance with Lord Julius-“

“Ignore his orders. I’ll be having a word with him soon.”

“But-“

“This is an order from your Emperor, Ishtar! Has Julius bent your will so much that you won’t listen to the word of your liege?” Arvis rebuked.

“No…Never, Your Highness.”

“I don’t think so, father. She is mine. Honestly, you could stop with your selfish ways.” Julius interrupted.

“Julius! How dare you!” Arvis said in fearful tone.

Julius crossed his arms confidently. “You sound as if you don’t know any better! Your age must be deteriorating that mind of yours. Why not step down from throne before it gets worse, hm? You still don’t think you can banish me, do you?”

“No…I know better to not try something futile again…” Arvis replied.

“That’s better. Now, return to your post in Chalphy and defend it. You better not fail me for once in your sorry life. Now, begone!”

With Ishtar making disgusted face at Julius, Arvis complied. “Very well…”

“Lord Julius, pardon my interruption, but there is something we must talk about with just two of us.” Manfroy said.

“I see. I’ll be back, Ishtar. This conversation shouldn’t take long.” Julius then left with Manfroy. Then Ishtar noticed Arvis motioning her to come to him, as if he wants to talk as well.

Ishtar went to him. “Is there something you wanted to talk more about, your Majesty?”

“Yes. It’s about you, actually.” He cleared his throat. “You know, I’ve heard countless good things about you, from nobles, and especially your father. Everyone, and even I, thought you would lead Freege with compassionate heart for the first time based on your accomplishment in Manster.” He sighed. “But, you didn’t, did you? And then, you seemed to change, for worse to be honest. What happened to you, Ishtar?”

Ishtar looked down on ground, ashamed of herself thinking about it. Knowing that time was short, she gave her honest answer. “Oh, your Highness; I’ve sought power to have my ways, but an individual got in my way. I tried to remove him, but failed, and have been blackmailed by Loptyr clan to watch their wicked practices happen…I ask for your forgiveness…”

“No, I should be the one asking your forgiveness.” Arvis said.

“What do you mean?”

“I will tell you the truth; your grandfather was the same. You see, me and him don’t deserve to be revered as hero…I manipulated him to remove our common enemy who didn’t deserve to die. He sought power even at the cost of his family relationship to further the common ideal we swore on, but he was killed by my betrayal afterwards.”

Ishtar was surprised to hear this. This time, it was not worth denying due to his circumstance with Julius and it seemed like it was coming out of his repentant heart. She kept listening, being used to hard truth like this.

“This whole mess in Empire…It’s my fault…It was because my dark heart lied to me that I was doing it for the better good, and now, the price for my sin will come sooner or later. But before I pay that price, I wish to do clean even small part of my mess I’ve made. Therefore Ishtar, this will be a last order from your Emperor; work with Felipe, who serves me, to save the children that is about to be taken to Belhalla. Reach out to him, who’s in Freege to figure something out, and give these children the hope they deserve.”

Full of determination, Ishtar replied. “As you wish, your Majesty. You can count on me.”

“Father! What the hell are you still doing here?! I believe you had an order!” Julius yelled from hall.

“I must go.” Arvis then made his final say as he walked away. “Remember Ishtar, the reality shall take the price of your sins, sooner or later. What you do before you pay that price, is up to you…”

“ _Your Majesty…_ ” Ishtar thought as she saw Arvis disappear with sorrowful look.

“That useless old man…Anyway, we should move out to defend Miletos.” Julius said. “I have a better idea, let’s play a game, Ishtar. The first one to kill a rebel wins. Would you like to play?”

“Yes, Lord Julius. I would love to.” Ishtar replied with fake enthusiasm.

Ishtar and Julius waited patiently outside Miletos castle for the rebels with dark mages ready with either Fenrir or sleep staff. In her mind, Ishtar did not intend to die in the hands when she wished to fulfill Arvis’ wish. But at the same time, she did not want to take a life of rebel knowing all the truth now. Just as she was thinking of what to do, a dark mage shouted. “Rebels approaching from the hill!”

“Watch your back! Dracomaster and falcon knight flanking us back as well!”

Ishtar felt a presence of holy weapon among the two fliers that were flanking them. She was looking at Altena with her Gae Bolg, and accompanying her was Fee. Then she had an idea.

“Looks like the game has been started, Ishtar. Are you aiming for those mere fliers? I’m not sure about your success there. Those rebels coming in groups looks more appealing to me.” Julius said.

Ishtar again replied with acted enthusiasm. “Don’t underestimate me, Lord Julius! I’ll show you I am called a thunder goddess for a reason!”

“Heh, very well then. I won’t stop you from choosing your target. Now then, go!” Julius then sprinted towards rebels.

Ishtar went towards Fee and Altena who were tasked to cutting down Fenrir or sleep staff dark mages. Altena felt the presence of Ishtar’s Mjolnir and warned Fee to be careful.

Ishtar instead used her Thoron tome to act as if she was aiming for them. When she casted her attack, she intentionally delayed her shot to given enough time to dodge the attack.

Shortly after, black dragon figure appeared on sky from Julius’ Loptyr tome. With a roar, it fired its attack on an unfortunate rebel soldier. After Ishtar witnessed Julius’ attack, she stopped attacking Altena and Fee.

Julius arrived to Ishtar, with a triumphant grin. “I’ve won, Ishtar. It was all too easy. You should’ve followed my advice.”

“You were incredible, Lord Julius. I expected no less of you.”

“We can leave things to others now. To Belhalla we go!” Julius said.


	17. Chapter 17

After being warped to Belhalla, Ishtar took the chance to she had to write a secret letter addressed to Felipe who was in Freege right now. Ishtar first wrote to him inquiring him of time limit and possible options to hide the children.

Felipe wrote back that time was very short that they only had one more letter exchange left before the children were taken to Belhalla. He ruled out Velthomer and Edda from possible options, and only “safest” option was either Dozel or Freege castle, with the latter being preferred. Felipe requested Ishtar to think of a way to keep children in Freege safe, and will put faith in whatever plans she proposed because Arvis also had faith in Ishtar as well.

Ishtar thought for a moment. The only way she could guarantee something can be enforced with certainty is through her mother’s authority. It was, however, ironic because Hilda encouraged child hunt. In that case, Ishtar had to disguise children’s hideout with something that Hilda would approve for sure. Then what would make Hilda approve instantly?

Julius. Julius, she thought. If she requested her mom to protect something related to Julius, she would enforce that protection without a doubt. Ishtar came up with an idea to disguise it as Loptyrian dark mage training inside an abbey. She would tell Hilda that Julius wished to reserve a place for abbey to make room for an intense training to produce more dark mages. Without a delay, Ishtar wrote back to Felipe, instructing him to hide children in an abbey, telling him that she will request Hilda to not disturb that abbey by lying to her Julius requested that abbey to be reserved for dark mage training.

After 2 weeks or so, Ishtar walked by, and overheard angry voice of Julius.

“What do you mean, those children went ‘missing’?!”

“Forgive me, Prince Julius. But that is what we were told. I’m merely a messenger.”

“Is the empire so incompetent that they can’t even keep track of mere children that was supposed to come to Belhalla?! Even if these children contribute nothing to war, this is extremely infuriating!”

“P-Prince Julius…I beg of you, to calm down-“

“Useless idiots! All of you, including you! Begone from my sight!”

Ishtar felt sorry for whoever Julius was yelling at, but she was glad that at least, the children didn’t end up in Belhalla to suffer. Ishtar told herself, that Felipe was successful in hiding the children; after all, her mother approved of her fake request as well.

Shortly after, while Ishtar was thinking about what to do next, Julius came to her. “There you are, Ishtar. I’m quite angry today because of the Empire’s incompetence. So let me introduce you to my servants who always fills me with happiness.”

“Is that so, Lord Julius? Why take me with you?”

“Because I want you to witness the more unmatched power I possess that which rebels fail to realize. I promise you, if you see them, even their presence will relive you from stress because of awe from their reliable power.”

They made their way to the basement of the castle, and Ishtar already felt uneasy. Julius lit the room to reveal 12 statue-like figures standing still, and a training room with dummies. “So, where are they, Lord Julius?” Ishtar asked.

“There they are.” Julius said pointing to 12 figures. “They just need to wake up on my order.” He then cast an awakening spell on the figures. Almost instantly, their eyes glowed blood red and moved from their idle position.

“THE TWELVE DEADLORDS ARE READY AND AWAIT YOUR ORDERS, MASTER JULIUS.” One in heavy armor said in menacing voice.

Already chilled by their aura, Ishtar asked. “L-Lord Julius…What are they?”

“Ha! Do you see? You can already feel their trustworthy, immense power, can’t you? Honestly, I grow tired of using Empire’s soldier and others who have proved so incompetent at this point. Those petty rebels shouldn’t even be a problem…So a time is coming when I will be making use of these instead! When I see them in action, I surely won’t be stressed from all the failures the Empire have done! Deadlords, show my guest your powers!”

A deadlord named Tigris, who took a form of warrior class, picked up an iron axe lying around the room. He picked it up, and Ishtar gasped from terror at the same time he crushed the head of axe with a bare hand.

As if that wasn’t enough, Julius threw a fire magic at the armored deadlord, Mus. When the fire magic hit him, he didn’t even flinch, and his armor were clean as if nothing happened. Then a swordmaster, Simia, and a Rogue, Porcus, dashed around a room at such incredible speed Ishtar had hard time tracking them.

“Ah, Lord Julius! It is enough! I am terrified to heart already!” Ishtar shouted.

“Ha ha ha! Very well. Deadlords, return to your slumber.” Julius said. The red lights on deadlords’ eyes faded and they became as still as statue. “I feel better now. Do you see, Ishtar? Those pathetic rebels never had a chance to stand against me from beginning. In fact, I’m more frustrated with an Empire than those rebels, so I will unleash the deadlords. When the rebels are squashed, we can enjoy my Empire without disturbance.” Julius then gave an unsettling chuckle. “You are dismissed, Ishtar.”

The next day, Ishtar was anxious, now about the possible victory of Julius. The deadlords she saw were heavy burden for the rebels to bear. If those deadlords paired up with elite Weissenritter of Belhalla, Ishtar was sure no army would stand a chance and the disturbing dystopia of Loptyr Empire would come. She considered running away in secret and joining the rebels to try to even the odds.

But she reminded herself that was too late. The moment she betrayed Ced, she has lost all of her trust to rebels and has steeped herself deep in the Empire’s interest. To run away would mean to be vagabond with no one trusting her. The best she could do was to help the rebels from behind the scenes, as always. Was she fated to see herself become the wicked, Ishtar asked. She told herself she would rather die than to enjoy the dystopia Julius was about to create.

Just then, a messenger came to Ishtar. “Princess Ishtar. Forgive me for bearing bad news, but Freege has been captured by the rebels. Your mother is confirmed to be slain.”

“Mother?!” Ishtar exclaimed. Almost immediately, her eyes teared up from that news. Even though she was aware of Hilda’s actions, the news of her death still made her sorrowful like all other family member’s death. The messenger was dismissed and Ishtar took a bit of time to mourn.

After her mourning was done, Ishtar happened to recall one of Hilda’s words at Chronos castle. It was that she would get revenge on the rebels soon on behalf of Freege, for death of Ishtore, Bloom and many other Freege members. This gave Ishtar an idea; to use vengeance as an excuse to lead out Weissenritter against Seliph’s army to separate their power from deadlords. The sorrow returned when she figured out that she would have to die in the process.

But she remembered Arvis’ words: “ _the reality shall take the price of your sins, sooner or later. What you do before you pay that price, is up to you…_ ” Ishtar thought, that for too long, she has wronged her family, as well as Jugdral to an extent with a delusion that she was doing it for best. She now wished to do last act to help stop Julius’ dystopia, and to pay the price for her actions as well.

She found Julius, and immediately spoke. “Lord Julius, I wish to lead the Weissenritter to bolster the capital’s defense.”

“Why the rush, Ishtar?” Julius asked. “Nothing the rebels throw at me will even leave a scratch on me. I even showed-”

“I cannot stand around when my family has been slain by the rebels, and they still stand alive. Please, I’m merely asking for a chance to avenge my family.”

Julius replied with a smug. “Are you desperately trying to escape me that you will join your family in death?”

Ishtar managed not to flinch from Julius’ accuracy. “No, Lord Julius…I love you…I would never leave you.”

“Ha! Very well then, you may lead the Weissenritter to assault the rebels. You better not go dying me!”

“Thank you, Lord Julius. I won’t let you down.” After taking care of acting in front of him, she found the three falcon knight sisters. She gathered the Weissenritters and ordered to charge at the Seliph’s army. With no specific battle strategy on mind, Ishtar leisurely sought for someone to battle her, specifically those who wielded another holy weapon.

“Ishtar!” a familiar voice was heard. “I never thought we would meet again in person, and on different circumstance.”

“Ced.” Ishtar said. “I won’t ask for forgiveness, for I already know the wrongs I’ve committed against you and the people. All I ask, is for you to give your all in our duel.”

“Very well then. Feel the wrath of one who wields the Forseti!” Ced unleashed winds as deadly as sharpest blades, while Ishtar also summoned black sphere that discharged thunder on a supernatural level. Soon the black sphere became large in size and spewed out thunder everywhere quickly, while the winds from Forseti grew to the size of tornado and surrounded the black sphere. Lewyn among Seliph’s army watched this battle between Ced and Ishtar. To him, he hoped that the outcome would be the same as he remembered.

“Lana! Ced needs our help! Can you do something with your staff?” Seliph said.

“I have a silence staff left…But I don’t know how much help it can offer against Mjolnir…” she said.

“No help is too small if we want to defeat the Weissenritter! We have to hurry and reach Julia to have a chance against Julius!”

Not long after, Ishtar felt a disturbance around her. The aura surrounding her was from a silence staff, and she recognized it. She smiled, halted her channel, and hugged the Mjolnir. The winds of Forseti swallowed up the black sphere and then struck Ishtar.

After being knocked back, Ishtar struggled to crawl, then raised herself up slightly. She coughed considerable amount of blood, and looked like she could collapse. Ced hurried to her. “You held back, didn’t you?”

Ishtar gave a nod, in the midst of coughing blood.

“Why Ishtar? Surely it’s not because you lost focus because of silence.”

“It…doesn’t matter….” Ishtar replied, then slid her Mjolnir towards Ced. “Ced, hand this to Tinni…For she is the one truly worthy to bear the legacy of Crusader Thrud…It is my last wish before I pay the price of my sins…. May no one, in the Freege lineage, repeat the mistakes my granfather’s, my father’s, and mine…”

Ced, with almost a pity look on his eyes, took the Mjolnir from Ishtar’s hand.

“Thank you, Ced…Thank you.” The strength left Ishtar, and her breath stopped.

Ced was reminded of how much Ishtar meant to Tinni. Though he hated Ishtar before, for the sake of Tinni, he carried Ishtar’s body and looked for her.

Tinni saw Ced, carrying Ishtar. She ran to them. But stopped when she realized what happened. Ced put Ishtar down. “Tinni…I’m…I’m sorry. I…”

“No…” Tinni interrupted with teary eyes. “I understand what happened.” She knelt down and looked at Ishtar. “Ishtar…” she began. “Thank you…for everything you’ve done for me…I know you’ve wronged so many people…But I’ll remember you and your caring heart when I needed it the most.”

“Here, Tinni.” Ced said as he handed her the Mjolnir. “I know, and she knows for sure, that you can’t wield this. But it was her last wish. She wanted you to represent the Crusader Thrud, and to not repeat the mistakes she made.”

Tinni, without objection, accepted the Mjolnir.

“And…Forgive me, for all the times I’ve slandered Ishtar far more than she deserved…I never knew her as much as you did.”

“No need for apology, Sir Ced. Your anger was justified.” Tinni then held Ishtar’s hand. “Rest well, Ishtar. I promise to honor your wish.”

Thus, ends the story of Ishtar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and posted on a site. As someone new to writing in general, your honest and civil feedback on my work will be appreciated and will greatly help me to be a better writer in the future.  
> I hope you enjoyed the journey of Ishtar.


End file.
